Punto de Inflexión
by DonnaKey
Summary: Porque incluso alguien tan orgulloso y arrogante como Sasuke tiene un punto de Inflexión. Sakura está dispuesta a encontrarlo a toda costa. - Vénceme y me tendrás a tus pies - le dijo él. Y para ella fue una verdadera declaración de guerra.
1. Primera Parte

**_¡Hola! _**

**Bueno, hace algunos años - y motivada por la emoción de descubrir un manga que se llamaba Naruto - comencé a escribir una historia ambientada en el mundo ninja y enfocado en la relación del equipo 7 cuando aun eran un equipo de jóvenes más o menos inocentes e inexpertos. Quitando algunas cuestiones de la trama y agregando otras de mi invención, fui dándole vida a la primera historia - de las muchas que he bosquejado - que ya está casi terminada.  
><strong>

**Para que se hagan una idea de qué va la trama y del espacio temporal en el que he enfocado la historia, hago las siguientes aseveraciones:**

**1. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto tienen 16 años. Ni Sasuke salió detrás de las faldas de Orochigay ni Naruto fue a entrenar con Jiraiya. **

**2. El clan Uchiha no fue masacrado. La policía Militar de Konoha, en consecuencia, sigue existiendo y funciona - más o menos - bien.**

**3. Orochimaru no implantó el sello maldito en Sasuke ni existen constancias de que hubiera regresado a la aldea. Eso implica que no existió tal enfrentamiento con Hiruzen Sarutobi y que por tanto este último sigue con vida y es el Hokage. **

**4. Sasuke es igualmente orgulloso, frío y solitario porque es necesario para este fic que se refute la imagen de un Sasuke feliz antes de la masacre de su clan. **

**5. El comportamiento de Kakashi puede parecer a ratos un poco sospechoso, pero tiene sus razones. En realidad, él sabe algo que resulta medular en la trama. **

**6. Para todas las menciones anteriores, tener en cuenta que esta historia la escribí cuando apenas iba leyendo el capitulo 200 del manga. Todo la información proporcionada con posterioridad y los datos, argumentos y situaciones ocurridas hasta ahora deben entenderse no comprendidas en la trama.**

**6. No más consideraciones que mencionar. Esperando que la historia sea de su agrado, nos vemos al final del capitulo. ¡Hasta entonces!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PUNTO DE INFLEXIÓN<em>**

**_by_**

**_Donna Key_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Primera Parte:<em>**

**_El que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor._**

**_..._**

_El Uchiha no te hará ni puto caso._

Eso fue lo primero que pensó tras recibir la noticia de Kakashi. O no fue ella quien lo pensó sino la vocecita dentro de su cabeza que siempre decía lo que ella no se atrevía a decir. Y esta vez, como tantas otras veces –o todas las veces- tenía razón. Sasuke se reiría de ella cuando anunciara que sería la supervisora mientras Kakashi estuviese de misión. Pero reírse no sería lo único que haría ese maldito egocéntrico.

Sakura aún no lo vivía pero ya podía imaginar la escena en su mente. Naruto la felicitaría por haber sido elegida para tal importante labor, y Sasuke, con aquella pose despectiva en que no miraba de frente sino de costado –como si nada mereciera su completa atención-soltaría una risa socarrona antes de preguntar si se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto.

_Tú no me das órdenes, Sakura._

Casi pudo escucharlo decir eso a pensar que solo estaba suponiendo cómo reaccionaría. Y la voz se oyó tan claro que incluso se dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos creyendo que Sasuke estaba justo detrás de ella. Enseguida soltó una risa por su torpeza. Sasuke jamás había puesto un pie en su casa, y ni la peor de las noticias –ni el peor holocausto- lo llevaría a hacerlo.

- Tengo que calmarme – se dijo en voz alta, pasándose una mano por la amplia frente. Sus dedos rozaron la banda que la identificaba como ninja y entonces algo en su pecho se infló hasta casi reventar. Ella era una ninja. Lo era tanto como Naruto y Sasuke. Lo era como Kakashi aun cuando le faltara muchísimo para alcanzar su nivel. Y como ninja era su deber cumplir con las misiones encomendadas aunque tuviese que sacrificar el alma en ello. _O la dignidad en este caso_. Porque esta nueva misión –una de rango A por la dificultad de subordinar al Uchiha- sería una más de las muchas que tendría que cumplir. No permitiría que Sasuke lo estropeara con sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus muestras de altanería. Ella era un ninja igual que él. Y lo haría obedecer o simplemente moriría en el intento.

Sasuke podía reírse cuando se lo dijera, pero Sakura soltaría la última carcajada cuando lo viese como un manso perrito. Y el que ríe último siempre ríe mejor.

…

Kakashi quiso darle una visita a Sakura antes de partir a su misión para preguntarle si ya había dado la noticia a sus compañeros. Ella mintió cuando le dijo que sí, pero el maestro no le creyó. Por un lado, ella no era muy buena mintiendo, y por otro, nadie podría creer que Sasuke se hubiese tomado la noticia de buena manera.

De modo que, apenas Sakura le dijo que Sasuke lo había aceptado sin quejarse, Kakashi comprendió que algo andaba mal.

- De acuerdo – concedió Sakura, resoplando – Aun no les digo nada.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo? – quiso saber Kakashi - ¿Cuándo yo ya esté de regreso?

Sakura no respondió de inmediato. De algún modo estaba molesta. Con ella misma por evadir la situación y con el maestro Kakashi por haberle encomendado una labor tan complicada. Sasuke no lo aceptaría jamás. Daba lo mismo si era por dos días, o 4, e incluso podían ser unas cuantas horas. El problema era que _él no haría caso si ella_ le daba órdenes. Si Sakura pedía hacer 20 flexiones, Sasuke haría 40, o no haría ninguna. Si le encomendaba alguna misión de rango C o B, Sasuke se quedaría allí sin hacer nada. Por el contrario, si le encomendaba a Naruto una misión de rang Sasuke no le pedía nada – porque sabía que no lo haría – el muy maldito iría a esa misión solo para llevarle la contra. Porque él JAMÁS obedecería a quien consideraba inferior. Y lamentablemente Sakura era una de esas personas a quien Sasuke miraba por debajo de su hombro.

- Estoy echa un lío… - musitó al fin. Había estado toda la noche reafirmándose esa frase de "quien ríe último, ríe mejor", pero la verdad era que hasta ahora no se le ocurría nada para conseguir que Sasuke la siguiera como un perrito.

Kakashi se llevó una mano a la barbilla en un aire reflexivo.

- No estás segura de esto – aventuró. Sakura le dirigió una mirada circunstancial. ¿No era obvio? Él se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera de pronto… ¿era decepción lo que enseñaba él único ojo expuesto?

- Que decepción – ¡Sí, lo era! Kakashi estaba decepcionado, y acababa de decírselo. Pero, ¿por qué? Como si no tuviese suficiente con su propio fantasma para tener que lidiar con el hecho de que su propio maestro no estaba orgullosa de ella. Ni siquiera alcanzó a preguntarle la razón cuando él mismo se la dio – Pensé que eras la persona indicada para esto. Para hacerte cargo. Veo que… - se detuvo un instante solo para dirigirle otra mirada de decepción que le cayó igual de mal – Me equivoqué. Es una verdadera…

- No vuelvas a decir esa palabra – Sakura saltó de su asiento antes de que Kakashi pudiera terminar – No la digas nunca más. Estoy convirtiéndome en una excelente ninja médico y sin mí ninguno de esos dos tarados podría hacer algo. ¡Ni siquiera tú podrías hacer algo si no estoy cerca para recoger tus pedazos y hacerte de nuevo! – Lo último lo dijo a tan alto volumen que ella misma temió quedarse sorda. Cuando el frenesí terminó-solo milisegundos después de haberse desatado- Sakura cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y todo su rostro se volvió del color de sus cabellos. Ya nadie podría distinguir donde comenzaban sus hebras y donde terminaba su frente. Pero, aunque pareciera absurdo, Kakashi no estaba molesto. Al contrario. Si ella pudiese verle la boca, vería una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción. Una sonrisa de orgullo.

- ¿Todavía quieres saber por qué te elegí a ti? - preguntó. Sakura sonrió tímidamente – Naruto es un bruto enloquecido y Sasuke es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que necesita ayuda. Tú eres el equilibrio perfecto. Y, además, eres una chica.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, ceñuda. Lo de ser una chica no era algo que sirviera mucho en el mundo en que vivían. Si un ninja de una aldea oculta debía enfrentarse a otro no importaba si era mujer u hombre. La lealtad a la aldea estaba por encima de los géneros. Por encima de todo, en realidad. Pero, Kakashi no estaba tan seguro de eso. Por lo menos en lo que respectaba al equipo 7.

- Ya verás, Sakura – le dijo, sin variar la expresión taciturna de su rostro – Sasuke está más a tu disposición de lo que te imaginas.

Y a Sakura le dio risa aquella frase. ¿Disposición? Bueno, tal vez sí estuviera dispuesto a algo… ¡Dispuesto a hacerle la vida un infierno!

…

Sakura ensayó varias veces las palabras que diría y cómo lo diría. Frente al espejo mostró una expresión serena, tranquila, y habló con calma, intentando no tartamudear. Y lo logró muy bien porque los ojos imaginarios de Sasuke observándola con desdén no eran ni la mitad de terrible que los verdaderos.

_No lo mires. _

¡Eso era! Aquella vocecita siempre tenía la razón. No tenía que mirarlo. Miraría los ojos inocentes e ingenuos de Naruto todo el tiempo y evitaría cruzar miradas con Sasuke hasta que hubiese dicho todo. Tampoco lo miraría cuando él respondiera alguna cosa.

- Lo siento, Sasuke. Ahora yo estoy a cargo, te guste o no – dijo con voz enérgica, imaginando a Sasuke con aquella expresión despectiva. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que haría.

No lo miraría un solo instante. Ni uno solo…

…

Naruto y Sasuke la esperaban en los campos de entrenamiento. Bueno, en realidad no la esperaban a ella sino a Kakashi, quien no había querido anunciarles su ausencia porque esperaba que fuese ella misma quien lo hiciera. Así que, cuando llegó ninguno de los dos hizo aspavientos de haberla estado esperando. Sasuke siguió con aquella pose indiferente – que con el tiempo se había vuelto peor porque el muy cretino se hacía cada vez más fuerte e inalcanzable- y Naruto la saludó con la misma espontaneidad que lo caracterizaba.

Ella recordó lo de la noche anterior justo antes de corresponder una mirada soslayada de Sasuke.

- Kakashi tarde como siempre, ¿no? – comentó Naruto con su usual buen humor. Sakura asintió y sonrió nerviosa. Era ahora o nunca.

- Chicos… - comenzó para traer la atención de ambos. Con Naruto no fue difícil, pero Sasuke ignoró su llamado. Decidió continuar – Hay algo que debo decirles.

- ¿De qué se trata, Sakura? – inquirió Naruto, muy atento. Sakura se lo agradeció a pesar de que él no estaba haciéndolo para agradar. Realmente a él le interesaba lo que ella tenía que decir. No como otro…

Sakura carraspeó. La vocecita en su cabeza le recordó no mirar a Sasuke y ella no lo olvidó cuando comenzó a hablar. Primero les explicó que Kakashi había sido asignado para una misión de espionaje muy importante y que ya no se encontraba en Konoha desde ayer en la mañana. Naruto quiso saber por qué no les había dado él mismo la noticia, pero Sakura le pidió que por favor no lo interrumpiera. Este se disculpó con su usual gesto. Ella decidió continuar. Les dijo que Kakashi había hablado con ella apenas se enteró de la misión y que le había pedido un gran favor-lo dejó en "favor" para evitar tener que decir "misión"-. Guardó silencio un instante al comprender que la peor parte estaba a punto de llegar, pero en su pausa cuidó no mirar a Sasuke por lo que no se sintió perturbada. Luego simplemente lo expulsó de su cuerpo como si acabara de liberar a un ave que llevaba días enjaulado:

- Mientras dure su ausencia yo estaré a cargo del equipo 7 – dijo – No como Sensei, claro, sino más bien como supervisora.

Como tenía los ojos puestos en los estanques azules de Naruto, Sakura no pudo ver la primera reacción de Sasuke. Y no quería verla tampoco. En su mente la había reproducido tantas veces que se esperaba que fuese aun peor en persona.

- ¡Eso es genial, Sakura-chan! – Naruto celebró la noticia como ella esperaba que fuese. Pero tras hacerlo, se rascó la cabeza algo confundido y preguntó que quería decir con supervisora, que no entendía muy bien.

- Bueno... – comenzó Sakura, conteniendo el impulso salvaje que la obligaba a mirar a Sasuke. Él estaba tan silencioso como una fiera planeando su ataque mortal – No es nada del otro mundo. Las misión que nos encomiende el Hokage yo las distribuiré, planificaré cómo las llevaremos a cabo y controlaré sus entrenamientos – se sintió obligada a volver a reiterar – No es nada, en realidad.

- Eso significa que tendremos que hacer lo que tú nos digas – la voz de Sasuke se alzó por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado en aquel amplio campo de entrenamiento. Sakura sintió una ráfaga fría en el cuello tras escucharla, pero controló de nuevo el impulso de mirarlo.

- Más o menos – respondió – Estoy reemplazando los labores del maestro Kakashi así que en rigor estarían obedeciendo sus órdenes y no las mías.

- _Hmp. _

Sakura lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Tan claro y tal como esperaba que fuese su reacción que no pudo evitar mirarlo. Cruzó miradas con él y fue absorbida por la oscuridad petulante de aquellas pupilas negras. Él esbozó una sonrisa cuando consiguió atraparla.

- No hay manera de que yo siga tus órdenes, Sakura – siseó como una serpiente venenosa.

- Oye baka, ¿qué no escuchaste? – Naruto salió para defenderla, pero no era preciso. Sakura sabía que era su batalla – Serán ordenes de Kakashi.

- Entonces que él mismo venga y me las dé – espetó Sasuke. Naruto se empinó más sobre sus pies, fastidiado con la conducta de su compañero.

- ¡Sí que eres duro! ¡Kakashi dejó a Sakura-chan a cargo!

Sasuke volvió a emitir aquel monosílabo que no contenía ningún significado preciso pero que a la vez decía todo lo que Sakura necesitaba escuchar. La estaba despreciando. De nuevo y como siempre hacía. Porque ella siempre era a quien debían proteger, a quien debían defender del enemigo. Ella nunca era el escudo. Era la presa. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke, el depredador por excelencia, obedecer a una simple presa?

- No te alteres, Naruto – pidió, tocando suavemente el brazo de su compañero con una mano. Él le dirigió una mirada llena de afecto y ella se lo agradeció. Necesitaba algo de apoyo en esa situación. Sobre todo porque la batalla se venía más dura de lo que incluso había vaticinado. Sin embargo, batalla dura o no, ella lucharía hasta que no hubiese ninguna alternativa.

Con ese pensamiento, soltó la frase que había ensayado la noche anterior, solo que esta vez se ocupó de mirar a Sasuke directamente a los ojos

– Lo siento, Sasuke – emitió. Él arqueó una ceja – Ahora yo estoy a cargo, te guste o no.

Para mantener en alto sus palabras decisivas, se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a la aldea. Logró dar unos cuantos pasos antes de ser atacada por las filosas y cortantes palabras de Sasuke a su espalda.

- ¡Ya veremos quien se rinde primero, Sakura!

Él lo haría. Sakura lo tendría a sus pies, lamiendo sus zapatos y moviendo el rabo como un perrito sumiso. Y si no, entonces podía irse todo al demonio.

…

Sakura se sintió poderosa cuando llegó a la oficina de misiones, en la mansión Hokage, para recibir las misiones respectivas en representación del líder del equipo 7, Hatake Kakashi. Estar junto a otros tantos Jounin le hizo sentir de pronto muy poderosa. Más poderosa que Naruto, y todavía más poderosa que Sasuke.

El tercer Hokage - Hiruzen Sarutobi - le encomendó algunas misiones de rango C –muy simples de concluir- y una misión de rango B que tendrían que llevar a cabo en equipo. Respecto a esa última, el Hokage le recomendó que solo se encargara de preparar el entrenamiento, pero que esperara la llegada de Kakashi para llevarla a cabo, o en su defecto, que fuese temporalmente asignado un nuevo líder. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. Ella podía con algunas misiones simples, pero no se sentía preparada para ir a la cabeza de una misión de rango B. Era parte de un equipo muy fuerte, eso era cierto, pero necesitaban a un ninja más fogueado. Uno que controlara los impulsos de Naruto y que mantuviera a raya la soberbia de Sasuke.

La sensación de optimismo le duró gran parte del día, hasta que en la tarde tuvo que enfrentarse con la parte difícil de su nuevo rol como "supervisora". Con Naruto fue tan simple como se lo esperaba. Se lo encontró en Ichikaru Ramen – no habría otro lugar más obvio para topárselo- y le encomendó una de las misiones de rango C que perfectamente él podría desempeñar solo. Incluso con una de rango B Naruto podría arreglárselas. El problema era su impulsividad que a veces le pasaba la cuenta. Luego le anunció la hora fijada para el entrenamiento y lo acompañó hasta que se hubo terminado su 2do plato de ramen. Él se ofreció a acompañarla en la difícil travesía de encontrar al Uchiha, pero Sakura prefirió hacerlo por su cuenta. Era su batalla, después de todo.

Ni siquiera tuvo que darse demasiadas vueltas por Konoha, porque en algún momento le crujió en el cerebro que el único lugar dónde podría estar un sujeto obsesionado con hacerse más fuerte y perfeccionar sus técnicas era un sitio donde pudiese entrenar. La academia estaba cerrada a esas horas, así que el campo de entrenamiento ubicado a las afueras de Konoha era el sitio perfecto para una mente solitaria como la de Sasuke. Perfecto para la perfección.

Efectivamente, Sasuke estaba allí. Pero estaba como ella no hubiese esperando encontrárselo: tan solo con los pantalones de entrenamiento y recostado sobre el césped con los ojos cerrados. Pese a que él no hizo ningún ademan de haber notado su presencia, no le cupo duda de que sí la había notado. Ella no se molestó en ocultarse porque no había esperado encontrárselo en esa situación tan pacífica. Y mucho menos sin nada que le cubriera el torso. Tampoco tenía intenciones de mirar más de la cuenta, pero su yo interior-aquel que siempre hablaba y tenía la razón-le dijo que mirara un poco más los detalles antes de que no volviera a encontrarse con aquel espectáculo nunca más. Y lo hizo. Culpablemente, sabiendo que Sasuke sabía que ella estaba allí, admiró –porque no podía no hacerlo-el cuerpo firme de su compañero de equipo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que era solo un chiquillo tan enclenque como Naruto? ¿Cuántos años desde que eran solo unos niños? Ahora no podía decir que Sasuke fuese un chiquillo delgaducho. Iba por los 16 años, pero su cuerpo tal vez fuere unos años por delante. Aquel pecho firme, de músculos tonificados, brazos musculosos, y sutiles- pero no menos existentes - oblicuos que se perdían debajo del pantalón de entrenamiento, no estaban hace algunos años. Ella podía jugarlo.

- ¿Cuánto rato más piensas quedarte allí mirando? – la voz de Sasuke la trajo de regreso en un dos por tres. Apartó la vista enseguida, pero alcanzó a ver como Sasuke se incorporaba de medio cuerpo, haciendo que los músculos de su abdomen se apretaran _deliciosamente._ ¿Deliciosamente?

Controlando los signos de vergüenza de su propio cuerpo, Sakura se volvió para darle la espalda, y en aquella posición le dijo que tenía algo importante que tratar con él.

- No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar – terció él, parco. Ya estaba de pie. Ella percibió como concentraba el chacra en alguna parte de su cuerpo para seguir entrenando. Genial, la ignoraría.

- Pues yo creo que sí – espetó. No se volvió. Aun debía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Sasuke sin camisa. O mejor aún, acostumbrar a sus propios ojos a aquella imagen porque él seguiría estando parcialmente desnudo – El Hokage nos ha encomendado un par de misiones –agregó.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Allí estaba, la dura batalla.

- Al equipo 7, por supuesto – apuntó.

- Ah – Sakura apretó los puños. Se estaba burlando de ella y eso ya no seguiría aguantándolo. Se volvió en sus pasos y lo encaró. Él estaba detenido sobre sus pies, erguido en aquella longitud de proporciones exactas. Una pequeña, casi ínfima, gota de sudor bajaba desde el centro de su garganta en dirección a sus pectorales. Sakura sacudió un poco la cabeza.

- Ya le encargué una misión a Naruto, una de rango C – dijo, volviendo al asunto que los reunía.

- Y él aceptó con mucho gusto, supongo – aventuró Sasuke medio burlesco.

Sakura sonrió, mordaz. Podía jugar su juego. Su parcial desnudes no la distraería. Esa maldita gota tampoco.

- Sí, y lo mismo harás tú, Sasuke – sentenció – Tomarás la misión de rango C que te encomiende y la llevarás a cabo sin problemas.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, solo una pequeña mueca que curvó sus labios hacia un costado.

- Todavía no entiendo por qué tendría que hacerte caso – murmuró.

- Porque estoy a cargo – era ella la que no entendía porque él tenía que hacerlo todo tan complicado. Si tan solo aceptara la maldita misión, ella se sentiría realizada de por vida. Pero él jamás le daría en el gusto. Sus ojos negros se lo confirmaron. Ella aún no se ganaba el respeto del Uchiha, y probablemente nunca lo haría.

- Kakashi puede haberte puesto a cargo – concedió él – Pero eso no te hace estar a cargo.

Ella entornó los ojos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer para estarlo? – soltó, a la defensiva. Tampoco era una pregunta real, ella no esperaba que él le dijera cómo debía actuar.

Pero Sasuke sí lo creía. Él pensaba que en esa batalla ya había un ganador desde el comienzo. Y así se lo hizo saber con las siguientes simples palabras:

- Vénceme y me tendrás a tus pies. Solo así estarás realmente a cargo.

Una ráfaga de aire frío cruzo rápidamente entre ellos, como si quisiera empujar las palabras de Sasuke hacia ella por si no las había oído. Pero lo había oído a la perfección. Él le pedía que lo venciera. Y ella jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Esta no sería la primera vez por mucho que lo deseara. Su silencio dejó a Sasuke más que conforme. Había ganado.

- Vuelve a casa, Sakura – le dijo, volviéndose sobre sus pasos para proseguir con el entrenamiento – Mañana lo intentarás otra vez.

Aquello último lo dijo con tal grado de soberbia que Sakura no pudo contener la rabia y el impulso irracional de echarse sobre él y golpearlo brutalmente hasta que ya no le quedaran fuerzas sobre el cuerpo. Al demonio podían irse todas las técnicas ninja. Una pelea limpia a golpes sería lo que podría a ese culo soberbio en su lugar.

Así que, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo en tantas partes como pudiese. Sasuke la detuvo por poco – principalmente porque no se había esperado que ella actuara de forma tan salvaje- y en breve tiempo logró inmovilizarla. Ella sintió el corazón de Sasuke su espalda, dando tumbos de sorpresa y asombro. Él no se lo esperaba. ¡Já! Si tan solo hubiese podido darle un golpe.

- ¿Ya te calmaste? – Sasuke estaba más cerca de lo que jamás había estado antes. Si alguna vez la había tenido en brazos había sido por circunstancias excepcionales. Ahora era distinto. Ahora ella sentía cada músculos tenso a su alrededor, con el hálito de la amenaza y el peligro flotando entre ellos. Ella percibió su tensión, su… Envidia. Sí eso era. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Sasuke estaba celoso de que Kakashi le hubiese encomendado aquella labor a ella y no a él.

Cuando se lo dijo, Sasuke rio entre dientes.

- Por favor, Sakura… - murmuró. Pero ella estaba segura de que sí tenía celos.

- Kakashi no creé que seas capaz de dirigir el equipo… - siguió, con claras intenciones de picar la llaga – No te ve como un líder.

Lo sintió tensarse aún más contra ella, a pesar de que hizo como si le importara muy poco lo que ella acaba de decir. Él no necesitaba que Kakashi reconociera sus logros, porque era cosa de tener al menos un cuarto de cerebro para darse cuenta de que su poder y sus capacidades estaban muy por encima de los demás ninjas de su edad.

- No creo que quieras hablar de liderazgo, Sa-ku-ra – le dijo – Es un tema en el que no tienes ninguna experiencia.

Sakura apretó los puños. Pese a que la cercanía de Sasuke agregaba una sensación adicional a la rabia y el orgullo herido, – porque daba lo mismo cuanto tiempo pasara, ella seguía sintiendo un hormigueo extraño cuando Sasuke la rosaba accidentalmente o cuando la miraba profundamente solo para intimidarla- más podían las ganas de aterrizar su culo presumido a tierra. No lo dejaría flotar eternamente en el cielo.

- Pues algo más que tú debo saber – siseó premeditadamente venenosa. Habría pelea, sí que la habría – O de lo contrario, Kakashi habría preferido que tú te quedas a cargo. Pero ya ves que no lo hizo. Me eligió a mí, y eso te jode un montón, Uchiha.

Sasuke la apretó un poco más, como si con ello intentara asustarla. Evidentemente podría matarla, o en su defecto dejarla muy débil. Sakura lo sabía, pero de todos modos no se rendiría. El que ríe último, ríe mejor. Solo que Sasuke pensaba lo mismo que ella. Creía que quien reiría último sería él.

- En realidad… - Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa perversa que ella no pudo ver, luego se acercó un poco a su oreja y el calor de su aliento casi la hizo desfallecer. Malditas hormonas que no la ayudaban en mantenerse imperturbable frente a ese engreído – Bien sabes que no eres capaz de esto. Puedo percibir tu debilidad, la misma debilidad que te lleva siempre a la derrota. ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que recoger tu cuerpo inconsciente? ¿Eh? Yo ya perdí la cuenta…

Bien, Sasuke siempre se las arreglaba para ser hiriente; siempre tenía alguna palabra dolorosa que decir, alguna frase puntiaguda que arrojar. Cualquier recurso verbal para hacerla sentir inferior. Esa era su técnica preferida contra ella y contra todos, pero seguramente esta era la primera vez que había sido real y premeditadamente hiriente. No habían sido insinuaciones de cuan débil era, no. Sasuke abiertamente le decía a la cara, o la espalda en este caso, que era una fracasada. Nunca habría una victoria para Sakura. En ninguna batalla, y mucho menos en esa. Contra él, ella nunca ganaría. Y eso le dolió más de lo que hubiese esperado. Tanto que ya no pudo estar cerca de él sin sentir que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, de modo que con un simple jutsu que había sido una de sus primeras técnicas, Sakura desapareció de los brazos de Sasuke y se encontró siendo reemplazada por una gruesa corteza de árbol. Ella estaba libre. Por su parte, Sasuke sonreía con autosuficiencia mientras lanzaba el tronco lejos de allí. Él había ganado. Pero Sakura no admitiría una derrota hasta que ya no pudiese hacer nada. Aun le quedaban recursos, debían quedarle.

- Vas a hacerme caso, Sasuke – lo amenazó, al tiempo que lo apuntaba con un dedo. Su corazón y su respiración eran aceleradas – Antes de que te des cuenta, vas a estar comiendo de la palma de mi mano. O dejo de llamarme Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke, mientras se sacudía la tierra del tronco de las manos y el torso, la miró con una sonrisa soberbia en el rostro.

- Ve inventando un nombre nuevo, entonces.

…

Cuando el Hokage la llamó a su oficina al 6to día de haber marchado Kakashi , Sakura estuvo a punto de decirle que Sasuke no estaba siguiendo ni una sola de sus órdenes, pero se arrepintió a tiempo cuando comprendió que acusándolo solo estaba resaltado el hecho de que no podría hacer nada por sí misma. El Hokage sería quien tendría que darle una advertencia a Sasuke por su indisciplina, y si él comenzaba a obedecer, sería porque se lo había ordenado otro y no Sakura. Y eso no era lo que quería. Debía conseguirlo por sus propios medios. La solución era a su vez el problema mismo. No le se ocurría **Cómo** hacerlo.

Así que, al final terminó diciéndole al Hokage que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla y que las misiones se estaban ejecutando a la perfección. Omitió el hecho de que gran parte de las misiones de rango C las había ejecutado ella y Naruto, y que Sasuke no se había presentado a ningún entrenamiento convocado por ella. Su excusa para no hacerlo era siempre la misma.

Además, había ignorado las misiones que Sakura le había indicado realizar como si estas nunca le hubiesen sido asignadas. Aquel pobre comerciante a quien Sasuke debía llevar sano y salvo de regreso a su aldea, se había quedado esperando varias horas hasta que finalmente Naruto apareció para cumplir la misión. Por fortuna Sakura supo cubrir el asunto sin que este llegara a oídos del Hokage. Pero no lo hizo por él, lo hizo por ella. Si el Hokage se enteraba de la insubordinación de Sasuke, todo acabaría mal.

Era imperativo, por tanto, que se le ocurriera una solución. Algún plan para sacar a Sasuke de aquella negación. Para arrastrarlo a los campos de entrenamiento con el objeto de hacerle cumplir el maldito y ordenadísimo plan de entrenamiento que ella con tanto esmero había preparado, y que solo Naruto estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra.

Sin embargo, para su muy mala suerte, no se le ocurrió nada esa noche, ni la noche siguiente. Por lo que, ya faltando menos de 3 semanas para el regreso de Kakashi, Sakura decidió que tendría que enfrentarse directamente al enemigo o no conseguiría nada. Iría al hogar de Sasuke y lo enfrentaría. Probablemente todo terminaría en un fracaso, más lo intentaría. Si la frase inspiradora de Naruto para cada batalla era: no me retractaré, este mi camino ninja; el de ella era tan simple como el que ríe último, ríe mejor…

…

La familia Uchiha había sido una de las familias fundadoras de Konoha, la aldea oculta de la hoja. Junto con el Clan Senju, el Clan Uchiha era uno de los más poderosos de todo el País del Fuego, y por tanto, sus miembros llevaban el apellido con orgullo y estaban acostumbrados a la admiración y el respeto de los demás. Hace algún tiempo lejano, antes de la existencia de Konoha, varios de ellos se habían dejado llevar por la arrogancia y las ansias de poder- lo que había estado a punto de desencadenar conflictos en más de una oportunidad- pero luego de la creación de la Policía Militar de Konoha, los miembros del clan se volcaron a la seguridad de la nación, al mantenimiento de la paz y al cumplimiento de la ley por encima de las rebeliones y los abusos de poder. En una alianza de paz, habían fundado Konoha, y desde entonces el país del Fuego era una nación tranquila. El Clan Uchiha se había ganado el respeto por haber sabido concentrar sus fuerzas hacia fines más trascendentales. Por mandato expreso del Hokage, había sido puesta bajo la supervisión, dirección y coordinación de la Policía Militar de Konoha, las selección de los ninjas de la aldea que se incorporarían a las fuerzas especiales ANBU, un escuadrón de elite Shinobi que llevaba a cabo misiones de alto rango y que desde su creación se había convertido en una fuerza pocas veces igualable en el mundo ninja. Con tales responsabilidades a su cargo, el Clan Uchiha había asumido un papel fundamental para la estabilidad de la aldea y del mundo ninja, por encima de cualquier líder Político. La fidelidad de los Uchiha llegaba hasta donde llegaba el respeto por la seguridad de la nación.

Sasuke, como buen integrante del clan, era orgulloso y sabía cuánto poder tenía. Por esa razón, era incapaz de admitir una derrota abiertamente, de conformarse con un segundo lugar, o incluso de seguir las ordenes de aquellos que por edad tenían más experiencia que él. A regañadientes había obedecido a sus maestros en la academia y a Kakashi solía verlo con cierto escepticismo que conseguía poner a este último de mal humor. No veía en él, ni en otros, a un verdadero líder, porque los verdaderos líderes eran los Uchiha, quienes habían decidido renunciar a la dirección de Konoha por fines que trascendían los meramente gubernamentales. Ellos no estaban para trámites burocráticos. Los Uchiha eran la defensa. La razón de que el País del Fuego fuese lo que era en esos tiempos. ¿Qué mejores líderes que ellos, pues? Ninguno. No había en Konoha, ni en ninguna otra aldea, ni en país alguno, mejores ninjas que los Uchiha. Con aquel pronostico, era de esperar que fuesen soberbios. Pero, Sasuke era quizás uno de los Uchiha más orgullosos del Clan. Sakura no temía aventurar que incluso podía ser EL más orgulloso de todo el clan.

De modo que, cuando llegó a sus dominios, una amplia propiedad de varias hectáreas, no estuvo segura de que hubiese sido una buena idea. Ella había puesto en juicio su capacidad de liderazgo…

…

Como esperaba, Sasuke la recibió a regañadientes. No entendía qué podían tener que hablar ellos dos, pero en realidad lo hacía solo porque NO deseaba hablar con ella. Para él, todo se había resuelto aquella tarde en los campos de entrenamiento.

- A lo mejor quieres que sea más duro esta vez – le dijo él cuando se la encontró en los jardines, aguardando por él. Sakura sonrió, consciente de que no podía dejarse amedrentar. Ella venía por una razón muy simple.

- No vine a pelear contigo, Uchiha – terció. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó – Si vienes con el mismo discurso de siempre, puedes darte la vuelta y marcharte de mi casa.

- Vine a darte esto – Sakura extendió una mano donde llevaba bien sujeto un pergamino. Sasuke observó el papel enrollado con suspicacia, pero no lo cogió. Él sabía de qué se trataba.

- Eres persistente, Sakura – le dijo en su lugar.

- Estoy cumpliendo con mis obligaciones – espetó – Lo mismo deberías hacer tú.

- ¿Y cuál es mi obligación? – Sasuke volvió a hacer ese gesto de superioridad que ella tanto odiaba. Enseguida señaló el pergamino que Sakura aun sostenía esperando que él lo cogiera - ¿Seguir el espantoso programa de entrenamientos que creaste? No soy un crío.

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar aquella palabra calificativa de su trabajo. Ella creía que había hecho un muy buen programa. Un poco de calentamiento que los prepararía para realizar algunos cuantos Taijutsus, todos los cuales Sasuke y Naruto dominaban a la perfección, y luego técnicas de mayor complejidad que les ayudarían a controlar mejor el chacra, algo en lo que ella podía jactarse de tener mayor talento. Pero por supuesto que Sasuke encontraría que su programa era ridículo. ¡Por dios, era Uchiha Sasuke!

- ¿Por qué no lo revisas antes de emitir un juicio, eh? – pidió, insistiendo con el pergamino. Sasuke vio como lo sacudía antes sus ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Lo cogió solo para frenar el insistente movimiento.

Sakura se sintió satisfecha cuando lo vio replegando el pergamino con ambas manos para leer su contenido. Luego ya no estuvo tan feliz. En el rostro de Sasuke comenzó a dibujarse una expresión de burla que la hizo sonrojarse aún más. Iba a reírse de ella, podía asegurarlo. Maldito cabrón egocéntrico. Jamás reconocería su talento.

- No sé si esto lo hiciste tú o Naruto – se burló. Ella se lo arrebató de las manos.

- Pues lo hice yo, y estoy orgullosa del resultado – respondió. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que él debía quedarse con el dichoso papel, así que lo extendió de nuevo – Solo tómalo. Mañana entrenaremos a primera hora, ¿vale?

Sasuke lo recibió con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Luego se lo echó al bolsillo de su traje de entrenamiento y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿No piensas rendirte, verdad? – preguntó. Lo preguntaba en serio. Y ella iba muy en serio también con eso de no rendirse.

- No, Sasuke. No pienso hacerlo.

- Entonces me encantará hacerte esperar, Sa-ku-ra.

No podía ser de otro modo. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y lo encaró. La cercanía fue de nuevo cercada por un aura distinta a la de hace algunas semanas. Ahora había un nuevo sentimiento. Desafío, rivalidad. No lo sabía. Pero había algo poderoso entre ellos que bullía e insistía en salir a chorros destructivos.

- Más te vale que no tardes un solo minuto, Sasuke. O te juro que te arrepentirás.

Él no preguntó de qué se arrepentiría, ni ella se lo dijo. Tampoco lo sabía. Lo único claro es que había un desafío por parte de ella, y un empeño por humillarla de parte de él.

…

Naruto siguió el plan al pie de la letra y a las 10 estaba listo. Preguntó a Sakura si la acompañaba mientras esperaba al teme, pero ella le dijo que podía irse, que ella misma se encargaría de reprender a Sasuke por haber faltado al entrenamiento por 4ta vez. Naruto le dio ánimos, con aquella sonrisa inocentona que poseía, y ella se lo agradeció, porque consiguió inculcarle ánimos para lo que vendría luego. La maldita y humillante espera.

Sasuke, haciendo honor a su empeño por fastidiarla, no llegó hasta pasado el mediodía. El estómago de Sakura comenzó a crujir de hambre y fue entonces que advirtió que era demasiado tarde para seguir esperando. El muy idiota no llegaría. Y ella, por cuarta vez, tendría que rendirse con eso de hacerlo sucumbir como un perrito. Sasuke jamás obedecería. No había forma de conseguirlo. Ninguna maldita técnica ninja que hubiese aprendido podría ayudarla contra el feroz monstruo que tenía Sasuke dentro, el monstruo del orgullo, la autosuficiencia, la soberbia. Era imposible y eso resultaba tan frustrante que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Así como era buenísima controlando el chakra, Sakura era buena también serenando sus emociones. Eso lo había aprendido hace un tiempo. Ya no lloraba como una niña, porque ya no era una niña. Estaba a punto de convertirse en una mujer.

Solo que, el control que había conseguir mantener no fue suficiente para frenar la rabia que sintió cuando Sasuke apareció finalmente. Ella supo enseguida, apenas lo sintió cerca, que él había llegado premeditadamente a esa hora para comprobar si acaso ella había sido tan patética de quedarse esperando horas. Y como efectivamente Sakura lo había esperado, ahora él se reiría de ella sin ningún tapujo. La humillaría.

Oh, pero Sasuke seguramente no conocía suficiente el carácter iracundo de Sakura. Al menos no el verdadero carácter. Ni la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía. Ni mucho menos la ira de una mujer herida. No, eso no lo aprendería con ninguna técnica que enseñara su maldito Clan.

De modo que, cuando él se cargó contra uno de los árboles que estaba cerca y le preguntó si acaso no tenía nada más importante que hacer que esperar eternamente, Sakura se dio la vuelta y le lanzó un shuriken a altísima velocidad que terminó estancando en el árbol detrás de Sasuke, pues este lo esquivó sin problemas. Aun así, ella no se rindió después de aquel fracaso y volvió lanzar otro, esta vez acompañado de una concentración de chakra suficiente para darle precisión al lanzamiento y acertar a su objetivo. Sasuke volvió a esquivar el arma, pero tuvo un poco más de dificultad para hacerlo. Sakura estaba empeñada en darle y en hacerle daño. El tercer shuriken que tuvo que esquivar fue uno particularmente malicioso. Sakura hubiese deseado dejarlo estéril.

- ¡Hey, ya cálmate! – Sasuke gritó. La sola idea de imaginar que el arma le hubiese dado _allí_ le puso los pelos de gallina. No había pensado en hijos aún, pero seguro que los quería en un futuro.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – contraatacó Sakura dando un paso hacia adelante y preparando otro arma. Lo lanzó, Sasuke lo esquivó - ¡Eres un maldito cabrón hijo de puta! – las lágrimas de pronto no encontraron obstáculo para salir de su escondite. Sakura las limpió de un manotazo antes de que le salaran los labios - ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?! – otro arma, esta vez Sasuke desapareció de su campo y apareció luego a solo centímetros de ella. Consiguió cogerla antes de que ella pudiera darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

- Cálmate – pidió.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – escupió ella, agitando los brazos - ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si llevo horas esperándote, cabrón?!

Hizo uso de su técnica de cambio de cuerpos y Sasuke volvió tener entre sus manos un trozo de madera que no le serviría para controlar la ira de Sakura. No lo arrojó lejos porque al menos le sirvió como escudo para frenar el repentino kunai que ella lanzó. ¿Cuántas armas llevaba ocultas en esa ropa tan delgada, por dios?

- Me cansé de ser amable, Sasuke – Sakura se abalanzó contra él y comenzó a lanzarle golpes a gran velocidad - ¡Lucharé contigo si eso es lo que tanto quieres!

- ¡Cuidado, Sakura!– advirtió Sasuke frenando cada uno de sus golpes a la vez que retrocedía en sus pasos – ¡Vas a salir lastimada!

- ¡Eso lo veremos! – pero pese a que en realidad estaba empeñada en luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, Sakura sabía que solo estaban interpretando un show. Él no estaba peleando de verdad con ella. La esquivaba y devolvía uno que otro golpe, pero si Sasuke quisiera podría hacerle daño, ella lo sabía. Y eso, tal vez, le dolía muchísimo más. Él nunca la vería como un rival.

- ¡Deja de defenderte y lucha de una maldita vez! – gritó. Otro ataque furioso. Sasuke volvió a esquivarla, pero cuidó de no golpearla.

- ¡Preferiría que te calmaras! – terció – ¡Me estás mareando con tu jueguito!

Sakura gritó furiosa.

- ¡Tómame en serio, maldita sea! - aumento repentinamente el ritmo de sus embestidas. Puños, piernas, codos. Entonces Sasuke supo que tendría que hacer algo si no quería dejarla inconsciente. Ella no era más rápida que él y había técnicas que aún no conocía ni dominaba a la perfección. La rapidez era uno de sus fuertes. Él podía detener sus movimientos antes de que ella pudiera advertir que los había frenado. Sasuke la sostuvo con fuerza de los brazos y evitó que Sakura le lanzara otro golpe.

- ¿Quieres que te tome en serio? – preguntó él, muy serio. Respiraba agitado y ella también - ¿Quieres que sea agresivo? ¿Despiadado? ¿Quieres que te haga daño, Sakura?

- Quiero que me enfrentes como la ninja que soy – respondió ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con los suyos brillando de expectación y también de lágrimas.

- Entonces voy a ser implacable… - pero en lugar de hacer uso de aquellas técnicas en las que aplicaba el elemento fuego o rayo, o una combinación de ambos, Sasuke hizo presión sobre los hombros de Sakura y la atrajo hacia él con una rapidez que ella no pudo frenar ni advertir. De pronto, no había lucha de cuerpos de por medio, lo que había era un beso que ella jamás hubiese esperado. Sasuke la estaba besando. Y no era cualquier beso. Era un beso implacable, despiadado. Un beso que dolía en los labios, que sacaba gemidos ahogados y que hacía estallar el ritmo cardiaco. Sakura sintió de pronto el sabor de su propia sangre, o una combinación de ambas, en la punta de la lengua. Como consecuencia el frenesí estalló, y motivada por el, enterró los dedos en los cabellos oscuros de Sasuke y lo atrajo contra si misma de modo que sus cuerpos se acoplaron el uno con el otro a la perfección.

El beso se extendió hasta que la falta de aire hizo imposible sostener el ritmo un solo segundo más. Se separaron. Aun con las bocas unidas, aun acelerados y apasionados. Sakura abrió los ojos con calma, encontrándose con los negros de Sasuke fijos en ella. Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Luego, cuando pensó que podría hablar, Sasuke estableció las distancias a tiempo para no ser advertidos por Naruto, que se acercaba entre los árboles.

- ¡Así que al final viniste, teme! – gritó Naruto cuando finalmente apareció en el campo. Sasuke lo ignoró, algo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer, y Sakura le sonrió con timidez. La tensión era perceptible, pero Naruto siempre había sido demasiado despistado, y esa vez, tampoco se dio cuenta de nada.

...

* * *

><p>¡Continuará!<p>

Bueno, solo decir que espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Es la primera parte de una historia que se dividirá en unas 5 partes.

Si desean que la continué, hagánmelo saber por medio de aquellos mensajitos que a todas nos alegra la vida.

¡REVIEWS!

Nos vemos en el la _**Segunda Parte: Encanto Especial. **_


	2. Segunda Parte

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de Punto de Inflexión. Espero sinceramente que les guste. Es una historia corta, con una trama simple y un final feliz, así que no se extenderá por más de 6 capitulos aprox. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos. Me alegra un montón que la trama haya captado su atención y deseen saber cómo continua. Mención especial a aquellas hermosas personas que han leído y comentado cada una de mis historias; que confían en mis ideas y que me brindan su apoyo cada día. No tengo que mencionar nombres, porque ustedes lo saben :D Muchas, muchas gracias! **

**Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, y esperando que la historia siga atrapándolos, los dejo.**

**¡Nos vemos al final de capitulo!**

**PD: Entiéndanse implícitas las 6 consideraciones de la primera parte en este capitulo. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>PUNTO DE INFLEXIÓN<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Donna Key**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segunda Parte: <strong>_

_**Encanto Especial**_

…

Bien, Sasuke no le había hecho caso con lo del entrenamiento, pero en cambio la había besado. ¿Qué significaba eso? No era una victoria para ella, no era que él estuviese haciéndole caso y fuese a correr a una misión si ella se lo pedía. No, no era nada de eso. ¿Y entonces? ¿En qué maldito punto estaban? La había besado. Un beso delicioso. Un beso que ella jamás pensó que alguien tan parco y frío como Sasuke pudiese dar. _Su primer beso_… De solo pensarlo se sonrojaba y comenzaba a reír como una tonta. Había recibido SU primer beso, del hombre del que había estado infantilmente enamorada desde que era una cría. Y en realidad, no sabía qué pensar al respecto, porque después del beso no había ocurrido nada que le hubiese dado esperanzas de algún futuro. Sasuke se había marchado sin más dejándola sola con Naruto. No había seguido el plan de entrenamiento y no había pedido misiones. Simplemente se había marchado…

_Pero te besó. Y qué beso… _

Sí. La había besado. Ag, ¿Cómo podía estar siquiera molesta con que no le hiciese caso si le había dado el mejor- el único- beso de su vida?

Esa noche durmió y soñó con él. Fantaseó lo más lejos que una mente de adolescente de 16 años pudo llegar. Soñó con sus ojos negros, sus labios delgados y apetitosos. Reprodujo tantas veces el beso en sus sueños que despertó acalorada por primera vez en su vida.

…

El primer encuentro post beso no fue lo que Sakura había estado esperando. Ella se sonrojó al verlo, sin embargo Sasuke se mostró como siempre con ella, e incluso un poco más indiferente. A penas un saludo que fue más que nada un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, luego él siguió inmediatamente con lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que era tan bueno. Entrenando.

Sakura permaneció descolocada unos instantes antes de volver en sí. Estaba actuando como una tonta. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Sasuke la hubiese saludado con otro espectacular beso? No, por supuesto que no. Ella había llegado hasta allí con la esperanza de que las cosas fueran diferentes. Ahora se sentía como una tonta. Pero, no se rendiría. Aun podía intentarlo una vez más.

- ¿Qué tal va todo? – cuestionó. Él la miró por encima de su hombro.

- Igual que siempre – respondió. Luego la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, haciéndola sonrojar - ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? – preguntó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - ella fingió no entender la pregunta – He venido a entrenar, por supuesto.

- Vale, pero te costará bastante con lo que llevas puesto – él arqueó una ceja. Sakura llevaba un vestido muy bonito, pero que de nada le serviría para entrenar. Con suerte podría hacer un par de movimientos antes de que el vestido se rajara de algún lado o se levantara hasta enseñar hasta su alma. Era evidente que no se lo había puesto para entrenar, pero ahora se sentía incomoda de llevarlo puesto porque Sasuke no la llevaría a ninguna cita como en sus fantasías había imaginado. Que tonta.

- Sí, bueno, en realidad venía a supervisar… te – terminó eso ultimo dubitativamente. Tal vez Sasuke no fuese a llevarla a una cita, pero podía ser qué las cosas entre ellos hubiesen cambiado y él ya no fuese tan terco. Ella esperaba que ahora, después de lo ocurrido, él cediera un poco y permitiera que ella le diese una que otra orden, o recomendación a lo menos. Pero Sakura estaba más equivocada que nunca.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y la retó con la mirada.

- ¿Supervisarme? – preguntó. Enseguida una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios. Una llena de soberbia, de esas que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero que no se esperaba en esos momentos - Pensé que ya no seguiríamos con ese asunto, Sakura.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó.

- Ya sabes… – él dio un paso hacia ella, luego otro y así hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros. Sakura entonces experimento un calor agradable cuando sintió una de las manos de Sasuke contra su mejilla. La estaba acariciando – No tenemos que seguir con esta tonta pelea. Después de lo de ayer, yo no quiero discutir contigo un solo día más… - la caricia siguió en aquel lugar, medio adormeciendo el área y también su corazón. Él no quería discutir, y ella tampoco quería hacerlo. Podía irse todo al carajo. ¿Qué importaba? Una misión más o una misión menos, no tenía la más mínima importancia cuando se trataba de la sublime realización de un amor anhelado.

- Tienes razón – respondió con suavidad. Cerró los ojos, esperando que él la besara como había hecho la tarde anterior, pero el beso no llegó. En su lugar, ella pudo escuchar una sonrisa como la de una hiena.

- Sakura… - la voz de Sasuke le hizo abrir los ojos. Allí, en su rostro atractivo y exultante había una sonrisa de verdad, llena de burla – Que simple es darte vuelta. ¿Dónde quedó tu convicción, eh?

Sakura captó la situación de inmediato. Todo había sido una trampa y ella, como la estúpida e ilusa que era, había caído. Apretó los puños, concentrando todo su chakra en ellos, pero no lanzó ningún golpe. Esta vez no serviría de nada. Él había ganado. La había derrotado con un recurso muy bajo. Había atacado directamente a su corazón, aquel lugar donde la fantasía de un amor con Sasuke se había encendido de nuevo.

- Debí suponerlo – espetó – Solo empleaste otra técnica para hacerme la vida imposible – quería llorar, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se mantuvo con los puños apretados con el fin de suprimir el llanto.

- Y dio resultado, ¿no? Llegaste mansa como un cordero – Sasuke se mostró soberbio como siempre. Ella mantuvo el llanto a raya porque no iba darle el beneficio de verla llorar. Si él no quería hacerle caso, entonces las cosas serían de otra manera. Él había reído último, ya no tenía ningún sentido.

- Tienes razón – murmuró

- . Una sonrisa de derrota apareció en sus labios – Dio resultado, ya no insistiré más. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero responderás ante el Hokage. Tendrás que obedecer a él.

Sasuke se mostró aparentemente sorprendido. Sakura no se quedó para comprobar si en realidad lo estaba o no. Se volvió en sus pasos, dispuesta a marcharse de allí.

- O sea que realmente te rendiste – él habló. Ella no hizo caso y caminó lejos. Entonces Sasuke – porque odiaba que lo ignoraran – salió tras ella y la cogió del brazo – Oye, te estoy hablando.

Sakura sacudió el brazo con brusquedad.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó – Sasuke no lo hizo pese a que le sobresaltó la brusquedad de ella – Ya ganaste. ¡Puedes hacer lo que se te de la puta gana!

- Baja la voz, yo no te estoy gritando – la autoridad en su voz asaltó a Sakura con un nuevo impulso de rabia. ¿Qué mierda se creía que era? Ella era una ninja, maldición. Sus padres no eran líderes de un escuadrón de elite, ni se encargaban de la seguridad y la protección de toda una nación, pero no por ello dejaba de ser ninja igual que él. Y como ninja, no estaba para soportar esas humillaciones.

- ¡No pienso bajar la maldita voz! – escupió - ¡Y ya suéltame, quiero irme!

- ¡Primero quiero que te calmes! – él no pudo evitar gritar también. Después de todo, tampoco tenía mucha paciencia. Su carácter hosco y distante eran sus mejores características, pero su falta de paciencia también era una de ellas, solo que nadie lo provocaba los suficiente como para que él la perdiera. Sakura era la única. La molestia en persona. Tan débil, vulnerable. Tan fácil de romper, pero tan persistente con eso de hacerse fuerte y acompañarlos.

- ¡Oye, teme, no le grites a Sakura! – Naruto de pronto estaba allí. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia porque estaban muy enfrascados en luchar visualmente y en odiarse. Al menos ella a él. Aunque no cabía duda de que él también la odiaba a ella, o de lo contrario no se empeñaría en hacerle la vida imposible. ¿Por qué simplemente no cogía las misiones que ella le encomendaba y las realizaba? No era ni por lejos un gran sacrificio. Pero no, él quería demostrarle que estaba por encima de ella todo el tiempo.

Sasuke la soltó al fin, algo ofuscado. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Hablaré con el Hokage – rectificó, decidida – Te arreglarás con él desde ahora en adelante. ¿Es lo que querías, no? – comenzó a alejarse, pero se volvió mientras caminaba para agregar lo último – ¡Ah, y puedes irte al demonio!

Y sí, realmente podía irse al mismísimo demonio. Había cruzado la línea con ella, no lo soportaría más.

…

Había un pergamino de Kakashi cuando volvió a casa. Sakura lo dejó sobre la cama y no lo leyó de inmediato. No tenía ganas de leer el contenido. Después de todo, había fracasado. Y de la peor manera. Sasuke le había causado una herida que no podría sanar con ninguna técnica médica.

Se tendió sobre la cama para dormir un poco, solo que el sueño no llegó entre tantos recuerdos. Estaba intentado hacer memoria del momento exacto en que había hecho algo para ganarse el odio de Sasuke, pero no pudo hallarlo. Siempre lo había admirado y tratado con amabilidad, desde que eran pequeños. Luego las cosas no fueron demasiado bien porque él se había empeñado en ser brusco y hosco con ella, pero aun así Sakura lo trataba con respeto. Hasta entonces, ella siempre había contado hasta tres para evitar pelear con él. Realmente no entendía por qué razón él había decidido hacerle esa jugarreta tan sucia. Había sido su primer beso, por kami. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan frío, tan despiadado?

No pudo controlar las lágrimas cuando estas llegaron. Lloró hasta que se quedó seca. Tal vez nunca había dejado de amarlo. Puede que incluso aquel amor de niñez hubiese madurado a un amor real que se hizo concreto cuando él la beso. Había sentido tantas cosas con aquel beso que aunque quisiera negarlo no podría. Lo amaba. Sí, más de lo que hubiese querido, pero lo amaba al fin. Y todos su intentos porque él la viese como igual no habían sido más que medios para llamar su atención, de ganar el respeto de la persona amada, de conseguir que él fuese a corresponderla algún día. Ahora todo parecía tan absurdo e inútil. Tan… patético.

Tendría que decirle a Kakashi que no había sido capaz de cumplir la misión…

…

Despertó más tranquila. Había llorado mucho, pero ya se sentía un poco más recuperada y con menos ganas de llorar que la noche anterior. Antes de coger el pergamino de Kakashi y leerlo, decidió darse un largo baño y tomar un desayuno nutritivo.

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana, cogió el pergamino y lo replegó para leerlo. El maestro la saludaba y esperaba que estuviese yéndole muy bien con eso de supervisar al equipo 7. Sakura pensó irónicamente que no podría estar yéndole mejor y estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, pero luego recordó que nadie la estaba mirando. Siguió con el resto de la carta, esta vez sin interrumpirse con sus propios pensamientos.

Entre una que otra palabra tachada y una escritura hecha a la rápida, Kakashi explicaba que su misión de espionaje había resultado ser un éxito y que, por ende, muy pronto podría volver a Konoha. Los insurrectos no habían resultado más que vulgares delincuentes, de modo que no tenían planes de revelarse contra el gobierno ni habían establecido alianza con rebeldes de otras aldeas o países. Solo para asegurarse de que todo iba en orden tendría que quedarse unos cuantos días más, pero esperaba que en esos días ella ya hubiese podido subordinar al menor de los Uchiha. Sakura se sorprendió de que el siguiente párrafo estuviese lleno de insinuaciones de cómo ella podría haber logrado contener el impetuoso y petulante carácter de Sasuke. Tuvo que leer varias veces frases completas en las que Kakashi se refería a ella como la única que podía coger al Uchiha por las riendas y dominarlo cual manso corcel, porque pareció que de pronto estaba leyendo algún pasaje de aquellas novelas Icha Icha que tanto le gustaba leer a su maestro y no una carta seria que antes había sido la perfecta narración de una misión exitosa. Kakashi se empeñaba en resaltar que ella era la única, una y otra vez, como si él tuviese alguna especie de información adicional de la que Sakura carecía, puesto que, hasta donde ella sabía, Sasuke no le hacía ningún caso. Es más, resultaba que la odiaba tanto que había usado una horrible estrategia para hacerla tropezar. A no ser que…

De pronto, esa vocecita que siempre decía lo que ella no se atrevía interrumpió la lectura de la carta y le dijo que tal vez todo eso estuviese relacionado con el hecho de que Sasuke sí se interesaba en ella.

_Te besó, recuérdalo. _

Sí, pero ya había quedado claro por qué la había besado. Qué Kakashi estuviese repentinamente insinuando cosas no significaba que fuese posible en un mundo cuerdo que Sasuke estuviese interesado en ella de forma romántica. Pero, de todos modos, el resto de la carta la leyó con cierta opresión en el corazón que solo pudo significar una cosa: tenía la vaga esperanza de que fuese cierto. Kakashi le proponía algunas técnicas que funcionaban con los adolescentes comunes y que sin duda funcionarían con Sasuke. Puede que no fuese común, pero era un adolescente con las hormonas despertando igual que los demás. Un poco de celos no le vendría mal. Acércate a Naruto, le decía. Intenta que Sasuke se sienta desplazado. Sakura retuvo aquello pese a que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso de que Sasuke tenía las hormonas revolucionadas. ¡Era un cubo de hielo!

_¡Pero te beso! Y que beso más caliente, por kami…_

Sakura soltó una risa tonta. Sí, había sido un beso delicioso. Uno que jamás se esperó recibir de un muchacho que hasta ese entonces no había mostrado ningún interés en las mujeres. Evadía a las chicas que le coqueteaban, no devolvía los saludos y salvo por ella, no conversaba con otras chicas de Konoha. Era un ermitaño. Uno muy orgulloso y uno muy guapo. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza porque se estaba yendo por las ramas, y decidió terminar la carta con rapidez para luego leerla con más cuidado. Kakashi se despedía esperando que hiciera más caso a las señales, que supiera ver con los ojos del corazón, que las mujeres tenían esa ventaja por sobre los hombres: eran más perceptivas. Por esa misma razón ella era quien lo reemplazaba, porque podía ver donde los demás hombres no podían. Porque mantenía el grupo unido donde Sasuke prefería callar y Naruto actuaba sin pensar…

"…No olvides que eres una chica… Tienes un encanto especial y Sasuke no es inmune a él, te lo aseguro. ¡Nos vemos!"

Sakura dejó el pergamino a un lado, pero no apartó la vista de él. Había leído eso de que tenía un encanto especial y de que Sasuke no era inmune a él tantas veces que bien podría repetirlo sin mirarlo, pero no le encontró ningún sentido. Era cada vez más absurdo cuando lo pensaba seriamente y cuando recordaba todos sus encuentros insípidos con el Uchiha: La primera vez que él la llamó molesta con una voz implacable; las miradas hastiadas que él le dirigía cada vez que ella decía o hacia algo; los comentarios despectivos cuando ella resultaba inconsciente en alguna misión o las sonrisas socarronas cada vez que ella hablaba de sus avances en las técnicas médicas; Y – cómo no recordar- la mirada llena de burla con que la miró apenas ayer por la tarde. Puede que en realidad él no fuese inmune a ella, pero por supuesto que no en el sentido que quería darle Kakashi. ¡Él no era inmune al odio que sentía por ella, eso sí!

Aun así, muy en el fondo, Sakura pensó en que podría - solo para probar que no era cierto- utilizar alguna de las técnicas que Kakashi había insinuado. Lo más probable era que no tuviese ningún resultado. Es decir, ¿quién se lo decía, de todos modos? Kakashi no era ni de asomo el hombre con más experiencia en el amor.

…

Sakura no pudo creer que la oportunidad de poner en práctica el plan de sacarles celos a Sasuke – o de a lo menos remover algo en sus fibras frías y poco sensibles- estuviese allí ante sus ojos sin que hubiese tenido que mover un solo músculo.

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a su rostro cuando vio a Naruto y a Sasuke sentados frente a frente en las banquetas de espera que estaban ubicadas en los pasillos del Hospital de Konoha. Se miraban con odio, y ambos estaban bastante maltrechos. Naruto tenía un corte sobre la ceja con vestigios de sangre seca, y apretaba con una mano el hombro derecho como si intentara mantener a raya el dolor; Sasuke, por su parte, tenía la piel que rodeaba el ojo derecho amoratada y el párpado hinchado y caído sobre el ojo, de modo que difícilmente podía ver algo. Tan pronto como se percataron de la presencia de Sakura, ambos saltaron de su asiento, pero como siempre, solo Naruto entonó aquella voz ruidosa que poseía.

- ¡El teme empezó la pelea, Sakura! – anunció antes de que Sakura pudiera reprenderlo. Solo que ella no tenía en sus planes hacer nada de eso. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para desatender a Sasuke. En otro momento hubiese corrido - pese a que él nunca se lo agradecía - a atender el ojo morado de Sasuke. Esta vez, sin embargo, apenas le dirigió una mirada antes de ir hasta a Naruto para revisar el presunto hombro dislocado. Al tocarlo, él emitió un quejillo. Estaba roto.

- Por Kami, Naruto. Esto debe dolerte un montón – dijo. Él la miró extrañado en un principio, luego simplemente se dejó atender. Eso era lo que siempre había querido. La atención por encima del maldito Sasuke.

- Ya estoy acostumbrado – respondió, orgulloso. Sakura le sonrió. Palpó el hombro de nuevo, percibiendo exactamente dónde estaba la fractura. Era una suerte que supiera lo suficiente para acomodar el músculo en su lugar. Consciente de que Sasuke estaba mirando, le regaló una sutil caricia a Naruto en la frente, cuidando de no tocar la herida. Él pestañeó sorprendido.

- Ve adentro – pidió Sakura, señalando la puerta de la consulta que solía utilizar para las prácticas. Enseguida se volvió a Sasuke, que tenía una expresión neutra en el rostro. No había nada que leer en aquellas facciones. Nada de nada – Tú también ve dentro – le dijo – Te curaré ese ojo después de atender el hombro de Naruto.

Sasuke gruñó antes de hablar. Para variar no necesitaba nada de ella, entonces ¿por qué mierda estaba allí?

- Solo dame algo para la inflamación – espetó – No puedo ver nada por culpa del dobe.

Naruto asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta para gritar que no fuese exagerado, que le había dado un golpe sin mucha fuerza. Luego agregó que era un marica y Sasuke dio un paso hacia él repentinamente furioso.

- ¿A quién llamas marica? – preguntó hosco. Naruto no se acobardó, pero Sakura le advirtió con una mirada que no dijese nada estúpido. Para su mala suerte, Naruto pocas veces oía a alguien cuando se trataba de consejos.

- ¡A ti, casi te pones a llorar como una nena! – fue su respuesta. Sakura suspiró. Otra pelea acababa de iniciarse. Sasuke prendió como césped seco en pleno verano. Ella tuvo que tapar el hueco de la puerta para evitar que él entrara y le diera un golpe a Naruto.

- Muévete, Sakura – ordenó él, pero Sakura se mantuvo allí mismo. Aquel lugar era el hospital de Konoha, uno de los pocos lugares en los cuales ella tenía más autoridad y más derechos que ellos. Podía dar órdenes. Podía expulsarlos. Podía…

- No pienso moverme – sentenció, con la frente en alto. Sasuke frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar, solo que ella lo frenó antes de que pudiera decir cosa alguna – Espera afuera o vete de aquí. Nadie peleará en este hospital.

Se sintió tan bien después de decirlo que no le importó la mirada asesina que recibió de Sasuke. Había dado su primera orden satisfactoria, puesto que él dio un paso hacia atrás y finalmente se alejó por el pasillo con el ojo morado. No había recibido cura ni favoritismos. Y si eso no le molestaba ni despertaba nada en él, entonces Kakashi sin lugar a dudas estaba especulando puros disparates.

…

Naruto estaba tan feliz y agradecido con ella – uno por sanarlo y dos por haber mandado a volar al orgulloso Uchiha – que pese a que no tenía mucho dinero le ofreció algo de comer en el Barba Q y además ofreció acompañarla a casa. Sakura se lo agradeció con una sonrisa que a él le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Comieron una deliciosa barbacoa de varios tipos de carnes. Sakura observó sorprendida el nivel de apetito de Naruto. A pesar de que no era primera vez que lo veía comer – pues ya a había sido testigo de la voracidad con la que el Uzumaki comía ramen – siempre conseguía sorprenderle el nivel de apetito de su compañero de equipo. Parecía un verdadero saco sin fondo. Y eso que ella había probado apenas un par de bocados dejándole el resto de la barbacoa familiar solo para él.

Cuando llegó el postre, Sakura pensó que Naruto lo rechazaría, pero el chico se lo llevó todo a la boca de un solo bocado y fantaseó luego por otro trozo de pastel. Solo cuando se hubieron acabado todo lo que estaba en la mesa, abandonaron el restaurant y se encaminaron a casa de Sakura.

En el trayecto conversaron de cualquier cosa y en más de una oportunidad ella tuvo que reprenderlo por algún comentario desatinado. Naruto solía carecer de aquel filtro con el que la gente nacía. El filtro que ayudaba a no decir lo que la gente no quería escuchar.

Se despidió de Naruto en la puerta y le recomendó que no hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios, debido a que los ligamentos aún estaban delicados. Si bien los había unido y reconstruido el hueso con un jutsu médico muy efectivo, el músculo continuaba resentido y el hueso no recuperaba su fuerza y resistencia habitual. Además, siempre era bueno guardar la calma.

Naruto dijo que sería cuidadoso, pero mientras se alejaba calle abajo, Sakura dudó que fuese a quedarse tranquilo. Era Uzumaki Naruto, después de todo. ¿Cómo podía ser él mismo si no estaba saltado y yendo de un lado a otro como un loco?

Solo estando ya dentro de casa, Sakura se percató de que había olvidado algo en el Hospital. No era algo muy importante. Tan solo la carpeta donde había hecho el nuevo plan de entrenamiento que los prepararía para la misión de rango B que tendrían que llevar a cabo apenas llegase Kakashi, y que únicamente Naruto seguía al pie de la letra.

Ahora no la necesitaba, ¿verdad? Ya había renunciado al intento por hacer a Sasuke sucumbir. No importaba mucho que hubiese intentado sacarle celos, ella ya no creía que fuese a poder doblegarlo. Eso era algo que estaba fuera de sus ligas.

Pero, tampoco tenía intenciones de acusarlo con el Hokage. Lo había pensado, de eso no cabía duda. Había estado segura de hacerlo, por supuesto. Solo que luego lo había reconsiderado y había llegado a la conclusión de que solo las nenas hacían ese tipo de cosas. Acusar. ¿Cuántos años tenía? No, las mujeres no acusaban. Las mujeres arreglaban ellas mimas sus problemas.

Así que, solo porque eran parte de sus deberes – y en nada tenía su responsabilidad con el hecho de que Sasuke fuese un maldito cabrón – decidió que tomaría la siesta después de que hubiese ido al hospital a por la carpeta.

No obstante, sus planes de dormir se truncaron cuando se encontró con alguien que no esperaba sentado en la misma banca donde había estado esa mañana. Él la miró con seriedad. El ojo estaba igual, pero algo nuevo vio en ojo sano. Algo que no pudo precisar, pero que le causó una leve sacudida.

- Sasuke – pronunció, deteniendo el paso en el acto. Sasuke se levantó de su lugar. Se coló entre ellos un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper. Al cabo de un rato, ella decidió hablar

- ¿Quieres pasar? – preguntó. Hizo una seña hacia la puerta de la sala. Él asintió. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Parecía tan dócil, tan silencioso… Eso solo lo hacía más peligroso. Sasuke nunca era así con ella. No al menos cuando no estaban en peligro de muerte.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Entró primero y luego lo hizo Sasuke. Fue él quien cerró la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera el silencio que los había acosado en el pasillo se coló dentro de la habitación. Las miradas fueron de uno al otro, pero las palabras no encontraron modo de salir. Sakura fue hacia el escritorio y cogió la carpeta. Si él no hablaba de una maldita vez iba a volverse loca, por kami. Pero él lo hizo antes de que perdiera la cordura ante tanta tensión.

- ¿Puedes darme algo para la inflamación? – preguntó de forma educada, pero distante – No soporto estar medio tuerto.

Sakura sonrió. Bien, había sido gracioso y eso ayudó a disipar un poco la tensión.

- Toma asiento, revisaré la herida – dijo. Él hizo caso, extrañamente dócil. Ella se acercó lo suficiente para observar el área. Había varios capilares rotos y el hueso que contenía la cuenca ocular estaba roto, por eso la piel estaba inflamada y amoratada. Toco la piel oscurecida y él emitió un resoplido que trató de disimular el gemido de dolor – Lo siento – se disculpó ella. Sasuke respondió que no importaba, que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

- Vaya, ¿entonces confías en mis habilidades? - cuestionó medio en broma. Él la miró con su ojo habilitado. Aquella mirada le registró el alma.

- No cuestiono tus capacidades médicas – terció.

- Pero en cuanto a las otras capacidades…- comenzó ella.

- No quiero discutir – interrumpió – Una pelea al día me basta.

Aquella respuesta la tomó por sorpresa, de modo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. Acumuló un poco de chacra en la palma y regaló alivio a la zona inflamada. Luego aplicó su técnica médica para la reconstrucción de los tejidos lesionados y terminó con el hueso, el que tardó un poco más en quedar perfecto. Sasuke mantuvo los dientes apretados y los puños firmes, pues la técnica era dolorosa. Pronto su rostro se relajó cuando Sakura terminó la labor exitosamente. Él no dijo gracias, pero le regaló una significativa mirada que de alguna forma le bastó para sentirse retribuida.

- Intenta no meterte en problemas con Naruto, ¿vale? – comentó apenas Sasuke se puso en pie. Él se quedó viéndola un rato antes de abrir la boca para hablar, solo que lo que dijo no era lo que ella esperaba oír.

- ¿Estás… saliendo con él?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Sakura no entendía nada. ¿A dónde iba esa pregunta?

- Ya sabes – Sasuke carraspeó y se rascó la cabeza medio incomodo – Si ustedes tienen algo… alguna cosa.

Entonces Sakura captó la pregunta. Una vocecita en su cabeza gritó que no podían ser otra cosa que celos, pero ella no estaba tan segura de que Sasuke pudiese sentir celos de verdad. Era una emoción tan poco propia de su naturaleza.

- ¿Quieres saber sí yo y Naruto somos novios o algo así? – aventuró, medio divertida. Él no la miró al responder que sí, que algo así era lo que quería saber. La oportunidad se presentó de nuevo sin que ella hubiese tenido que forzarla.

- Tal vez – respondió – No sé si novios es la palabra, pero…

- Te gusta – fue él quien termino la frase, y su voz se escuchó repentinamente dura. Del Sasuke tranquilo y dócil no quedaba nada, porque ahora sus ojos brillaban de un modo que podría haberla asustado si no estuviese tan acostumbrada.

En lugar de decirle que no, que Naruto era solo su amigo y que quien le gustaba era el mismo idiota que ahora estaba frente a ella, Sakura le dijo que sí.

- Me gusta.

No percibió nada diferente en el aura de Sasuke. Él se quedó allí un rato antes de moverse en dirección a la puerta. Pero, antes de salir se volvió repentinamente y la encaró. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella con mucha decisión y amenaza.

- ¿Entonces por qué me besaste? – cuestionó. Sakura lo miró incrédula. ¿Ella lo besó?

- Fuiste tú el que me beso – le recriminó. Sasuke sonrió con ironía.

- Pero me correspondiste. Podrías haberte apartado… - dijo. Y era cierto. Podría haberse apartado, pero ¿en qué otra realidad paralela ella iba a rechazar un beso de Sasuke? ¡En ningún otro maldito universo siquiera!

- Me tomaste por sorpresa, eso fue todo – aspecto, sin embargo. No iba a reconocer que el beso le había gustado un montón porque él la había besado para reírse de ella y humillarla. Para demostrarle que era una debilucha. Ni siquiera entendía porque estaba allí pidiéndole explicaciones, ella no tenía que decirle ni deberle nada. Y decidió dejárselo claro.

- Naruto me gusta y punto. ¡Además, tú me besaste para fastidiarme! – quería darle un empujón. Él siempre conseguía exasperarla, incluso más que Naruto. Con él todo era demasiado complicado. Un día era reírse de ella y otro día era recriminarle por estar saliendo con otro chico. ¿A qué jugaba, eh?

- Y a ti te gustó – replicó él. Dio otro paso hacia ella, Sakura respondió retrocediendo a su vez. No quería más cercanías que la confundieran, pese a que era buen momento para probar los celos que pudiese despertar en él. En el fondo, tal vez no deseaba salir herida nunca más.

- No es cierto – dijo.

- Vamos, Sakura… - Sakura no quería mirarlo pero se encontró observando sus ojos negros relampagueantes y por un momento se perdió en ellos. ¿Podía ser que Kakashi tuviese razón y ella tuviese algo especial con lo que enfrentar a Sasuke? ¿Él podía estar a su disposición?

- ¿Qué quieres escuchar? – cuestionó, cada vez más debilitada. Iba a caer. Él solo tenía que empujarla un poco más.

- Qué te gustó que te besara, que quieres que te bese de nuevo – pero ella no podía decirle eso. Admitirlo era admitir que el control lo tenía él.

- No pienso decir eso – espetó – No quiero tus besos. Eres un canalla, ¿lo sabías? – iba a pasar de él, alejarse todo lo que pudiera, pero cuando lo intentó él la detuvo del brazo y la hizo volverse de nuevo hacia él.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó – Estamos conversando.

- No, ya terminé contigo – masculló ella

- Pues yo no he terminado contigo – terció él. Sakura iba a decir algo, alguna respuesta asertiva que fuese a dejarlo con la boca abierta, pero fue ella la que terminó helada cuando Sasuke la atrajo hacia él y le plantó otro beso descomunal. Esta vez, fría como debía ser, ella intentó apartarlo, pero pese a que lo intentó, no pudo contra la fuerza con la que él la forzaba. Terminó sucumbiendo con más ánimo del que hubiese querido, acostumbrándose demasiado pronto a un beso que fue interrumpido por él a los pocos segundos.

- Te gusta Naruto, ¿eh? – cuestionó, respirándole sobre la boca. Sakura ahogó un gemido. Era todo tan extraño.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó en un gemido. Él no dijo nada. De nuevo apretó sus labios contra los de ella, evitando que otra palabra se colara entre ellos. Sakura se aferró a sus hombros, arrastrando luego las manos de forma zigzagueante hasta que atrapó su cabello negro, el que jaló en un intento por serenar el corazón. Sasuke, por su parte, se aferró a su espalda y clavó los dedos en la piel suave. No querían alejarse, pero había algo que no encajaba en aquel desorden emocional. Algo que era todavía más retorcido. ¿Él la odiaba o qué? ¿Estaba simplemente jugando con ella? ¿Riéndose?

- No… Sasuke, basta… – intentó alejarlo cuando la falta de aire los hizo interrumpir el beso – Estás jugando conmigo… basta – pero Sasuke no se apartó. No quería hacerlo o solo era muy poderoso el ánimo de humillarla. No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que el beso estaba volviéndola loca.

- Deja de hablar – pidió él antes de volver a tomar su boca. La obligó a entregarse y la hizo retroceder hasta que la parte baja de su espalda golpeo la camilla de revisión. Sasuke la hizo subirse sobre la camilla y ella respondió entrelazando las piernas alrededor de su cintura para adquirir el equilibrio suficiente. El beso se proyectó su cuello, logrando que ella gimiera de gusto y de vergüenza. Eso iba más lejos de lo que podría aguantar, pero ¿era realmente Sasuke? ¿era él quien la besaba con hambre por encima de la ropa? ¿Quién apretaba su cintura y clavaba los dedos en su carne? ¿Quién acunaba sus pechos con esas manos grandes y firmes? ¿Era… él?

Las preguntas quedaron suspendidas en el aire y el beso se fracturó en un instante cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era uno de los supervisores del Hospital deseando saber si había alguien dentro porque el lugar debía cerrar en unos cuantos minutos. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás como si una corriente de aire lo hubiese empujado lejos y Sakura abandonó la camilla de un brinco.

- ¡Termino de ordenar unos papeles y salgo! – anunció al supervisor del otro lado de la puerta. Él dijo que pasaría en un rato para cerrar todo con llave y se alejó. Volvieron a estar solos, pero la pasión había quedado en algún lugar, perdida. Aun así, ella necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

- Sasuke...- comenzó, yendo con mucho cuidado. Sasuke la miró intensamente y ella entendió aquella mirada como un pase para que hablara. Lo hizo consiente de que tal vez estaba esperando demasiado de alguien que hasta ahora no había dado nada - ¿Qué… qué es lo que está pasando? – la voz amenazó con fracturarse antes de terminar del todo. Él se llevó una mano a los cabellos y les dio una suave sacudida. Parecía no saberlo, o simplemente _no quería _saberlo.

- No lo sé – fue su respuesta – De pronto sentí el impulso de besarte… yo… No volverá a ocurrir, te lo aseguro.

Algo en el corazón de Sakura se apretó muchísimo. Allí estaba lo que ella había temido. Él no sentía nada por ella, solo la había besado por un impulso, el que fuera. La primera vez había sido el impulso de joderla. Ahora era simplemente para… ¿romperle el corazón? Una lágrima amenazó con salir de su escondite. La reprimió como pudo, volviéndose para darle la espalda al causante de su repentino calvario. Cogió la carpeta que había ido a buscar y pensó en salir corriendo. No lo hizo porque sería inmaduro de su parte. Ella era una mujer, una muy fuerte.

- Está bien – musitó. Apretó la carpeta entre sus dedos antes de encararlo de nuevo – Entonces puedes irte. Ya hemos terminado.

Él se quedó en su lugar, medio confundido. Luego pareció pensar en algo que decir, pero finalmente desistió de su cometido y se aventuró hacia la puerta. Sakura reprimió un gemido cuando lo vio alejarse, pero él se volvió justo antes de salir, provocando que la velita de esperanza volviera a encenderse ¿Aún había algo que decir?

- Solo por curiosidad… ¿Hablaste con el Hokage? – era una pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con nada. Sakura reprimió las ganas de decírselo. La velita se apagó definitivamente.

- No. Y no lo haré – respondió.

- ¿Por qué no? – quiso saber.

- Porque no soy una soplona, puedo hacerme cargo de ti yo sola.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro insoslayable de Sasuke.

- No te has rendido, entonces – comentó.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una expresión de autosuficiencia. Estaba controlando su verdadero estado de ánimo para que él no viese que le afectaba un montón lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. Que le dolía hasta el alma que él adoptara esa actitud de querer no darle importancia a nada.

- Ya te lo dije una vez – comenzó, fingiéndose segura y altiva – Voy a hacerte comer de la palma de mi mano.

Sasuke curvó hacia un lado la sonrisa que ya estaba en su boca.

- Me encantará ver cómo intentas dominarme – pronunció. Luego hizo algo que la dejó temblando. Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. Ella estaba segura de que él jamás había hecho aquello antes. Le había guiñado el ojo después de soltar esa frase, y todo como si nada. Como si no hubiesen estado besándose minutos antes, devorándose el uno al otro.

Sakura apretó la carpeta contra su pecho, sin conseguir darle sentido a nada de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de Sasuke? ¿Era ella una simple entretención… o tenía todo que ver con lo que Kakashi decía respecto de su capacidad especial?

* * *

><p>¡Continuará!<p>

Bueno, como es recurrente en mis fics, Sasuke siempre tiene una actitud que esconde algo. No sé, me gusta hacerlo así. Además, debemos estar de acuerdo en que es un chico muy misterio y nunca se sabe qué esperar de él. En este caso, Sasuke esconde algo y tal parece que Kakashi lo sabe y por eso está adoptando esa extraña actitud. Si bien él no es un tipo muy fogueado en el amor, hay algo que lo ha llevado a tomar una actitud un poco más comprometida con los sentimientos.

Si quieren saber las intenciones de Sasuke, ya saben. Si quieren saber si habrán más besos, ya saben. Si desean saber si todo esto terminará bien o mal, ya saben.

Un review endulza el corazón de esta pseudo escritora de word.

¡Nos vemos en la _**tercera parte: El equipo 7 en crisis. **_


	3. Tercera Parte

**Hola!**

Aquí les traigo la continuación.

No es muy largo, pero está bastante emocionante =)

Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos. Siempre es un agrado tremendo leerlos y saber que apoyan lo que escribo. Infinitas gracias.

Para todos ustedes es que escribo y es que me esfuerzo por hacerlo.

!A leer!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Punto de Inflexión <em>**

**_by Donna Key. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tercera Parte: <strong>_

_**El Equipo 7 en Crisis **_

...

El resto del día, después de aquel particular encuentro en el hospital, Sakura no volvió a ver a Sasuke. Y al día siguiente, él no apareció a la hora fijada para los entrenamientos. Solo Naruto estaba allí, como siempre.

Sakura, sin embargo, había esperado – tal vez estúpidamente – que lo hiciera. Algo en su fuero interno había estado susurrando con insistencia que él tomaría alguna acción de "te desafío a que interés dominarme", pero lo cierto era que siempre que las cosas parecían avanzar hacia algún lugar, Sasuke volvía a retroceder al punto de inicio. Negaba su autoridad y no se presentaba, escapando de ella como si se tratase de la peste negra.

- ¿Estás bien? – Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría, y para que él lo notara, ella debía tener una expresión muy evidente en el rostro. Pese a que intentó sonreír, no consiguió hacer otra cosa que una mueca torcida.

- No te preocupes por mí, Naruto – le dijo - ¿Empezamos?

- ¿No esperamos al dobe? – cuestionó él. Enseguida movió la cabeza, negando su propia pregunta – Olvídalo. Ese idiota es un terco.

- Una excelente apreciación – Sakura sonrío de verdad esta vez y Naruto también lo hizo. Aun cuando ella solía ser bastante dura con él, Naruto era el único que confiaba en sus habilidades sin ningún cuestionamiento. Nunca le había preguntado si podía o no hacerlo, porque él sabía que ella podía hacerlo. Cuando se ponía un paso delante de ella, era solo para protegerla. Si tan solo Naruto la hiciera sentir tan llena de emociones distintas como lo hacía Sasuke, tal vez ella se habría decidido hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Sabes qué creo? – preguntó él mientras hacia algunos movimientos de calentamiento. Una sonrisa picarona apareció en su rostro cuando Sakura le preguntó qué era lo que creía – Que el dobe no vino porque se acobardó. ¡Es un gallina! – respondió. Acto seguido se echó a reír ruidosamente. Sakura también río, pero solo porque le pareció divertido y no porque creyera que Sasuke fuese un gallina. Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero cobarde era algo que no sería nunca.

- ¿Una gallina, eh? – una voz los hizo volverse enseguida. Era Sasuke. Había aparecido tan rápido que ninguno de los dos, distraídos como estaban, lo había percibido – Pues esta gallina va a darte una patada en el trasero ahora mismo – agregó. Naruto se puso alerta, dispuesto a pelear, pero Sakura tocó suavemente su brazo en señal de advertencia. No quiero peleas, le dijo con la mirada, y él bajó la guardia. Entonces ella enfrentó a Sasuke.

- ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! – comentó, para distender la tensión en el aire. Él hizo una mueca altiva.

- No te sorprendas tanto – dijo mientras se acercaba. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, poniéndose enseguida a la defensiva. Aumento sus defensas cuando Sasuke estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que solo unos cuantos pasos los separaran – Solo vine a mirar.

Claro. Él no había llegado hasta allí para comportarse obedientemente. Solo quería picarla, como siempre. Pero en lugar de ser ella quien le respondiera molesta que bien podía irse si no iba a entrenar, fue Naruto quien lo hizo.

- ¿Vas a seguir comportándote como un cabrón? – sus ojos azules brillaron iracundos. Sasuke reaccionó frunciendo el ceño y con aquel gesto Sakura supo que las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Así que volvió a advertirle a Naruto que no quería problemas.

- Lo siento, Sakura – respondió este – Pero ya me harté de la actitud del teme. Mereces más consideración de la que este idiota te da.

- Gracias - Sakura le sonrió un poco, sintiendo el calor de sus palabras. Sasuke entonces comenzó a aplaudir ante ellos como si fuese testigo de un espectáculo conmovedor, aunque claro, era solo una de sus tantas y fastidiosas ironías.

- Muy romántico – dijo. Sakura captó el brillo asesino de sus ojos al mirarlo. No estaba agradado, ni tampoco era una de sus muestras irónicas. Él estaba furioso de verdad, pero resultaba absurdo de pensar que estuviese celoso de lo que había entre ella y Naruto – En serio, esto es lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida. ¿Ya le pediste a Sakura que fuera tu novia?

- Deja de molestar, Sasuke – terció Naruto, por primera vez tan serio y molesto que su aspecto lució de pronto como el de otra persona diferente. No estaba el Naruto torpe y divertido. Sakura comenzó a preocuparse de que entre ellos se iniciara una pelea de verdad.

- Ya basta, chicos – dijo, dando un paso adelante y cruzándose en el camino de Naruto. Sasuke advirtió ese gesto con un fruncimiento de ceño.

- ¿Vas a defender a tu novio? – preguntó, dando un paso hacia delante.

- Naruto y yo no somos novios – terció Sakura. Sasuke entonces esbozó una sonrisa que oscureció su rostro de una forma siniestra.

- ¿Le dijiste que me besaste? – cuestionó.

- ¡Tú fuiste el que me besó! – terció ella, pero enseguida se arrepintió de su respuesta. En lugar de negarlo, había afirmado que se habían besado. Y todo frente a un chico rubio que miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos como plato. Una expresión desolada cruzó aquellas pupilas siempre tan cristalinas y transparentes. Siempre tan buenas y honestas.

- ¿Se besaron? – de su boca salió apenas un murmullo. Ella intentó arreglar la situación, pero Sasuke, que era siempre más rápido que la mayoría de los ninja, se adelantó con otro de sus comentarios mordaces.

- ¿Te sorprende, verdad? – dijo – Quiero decir. Tú eres el que la trata bien y la apoya en todo, pero siempre he sido yo el que recibe su atención. Que mierda de mundo, ¿no crees?

- Sasuke – ella lo miró furiosa, pero él ni se inmuto. A esas alturas poco le importa que entre ellos fuese a desatarse una pelea. Él deseaba esa pelea, incluso. Había un brillo particular en sus ojos, uno que no presagiaba nada bueno. En los ojos de Naruto había comenzado a tejerse el mismo brillo asesino. Si Sakura no hacía algo en ese momento, tal vez pelearan hasta matarse. ¿Qué irónico, no? Ella nunca pensó que sería la causa de la primera pelea seria entre ellos – No le hagas caso a Sasuke – agregó, dirigiéndose a Naruto. Este frunció el ceño.

- Lo besaste…- repitió.

- ¡Él me besó! – terció ella, pero entonces Naruto explotó como no había hecho jamás antes.

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡El punto es que se besaron, joder! – gritó - ¡Tú y este idiota que nunca ha dado un solo centavo por ti!

- La vida es injusta, dobe… - agregó Sasuke y su comentario fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, o la ola que inundó el valle por completo.

Naruto apartó a Sakura del camino y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke para plantarle un golpe que le dio de lleno en la cara. Se oyó un crack que bien podría ser el sonido de un hueso roto. Luego siguió un momento de calma en que Sakura vio la escena perpleja, Sasuke se quedó quieto con el rostro enfocando hacia un lado, y Naruto mantuvo el brazo extendido y rígido como un tronco. Cuando el tiempo transcurrió de nuevo, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Sasuke salió de su estupor para arremeter contra Naruto con un arsenal de golpes y Sakura reaccionó gritando que se detuvieran de una maldita vez o iría por el Hokage para que los sancionara. Por supuesto que no fue escuchada ni entonces ni al avanzar peligrosamente hacia ellos con otra orden de que se detuvieran. Solo cuando los golpes iban y venían y el nivel de violencia se acercaba peligrosamente al caos total, Sakura comenzó a desesperarse de verdad.

- ¡Dejen de pelear de una vez, por dios! – gritó, pero su voz quedó atrapada en medio de una bola de fuego humeante que salió disparada en dirección a Naruto y que este logró esquivar por los pelos. Sakura entonces comenzó a sudar frío. Esto se estaba poniendo mal, malísimo.

- Tengo que hacer algo… - gimió al tiempo que los cuerpos veloces de sus compañeros iban adentrándose más en el bosque, desatando una lucha a muerte – literalmente. El fuego ardía en el aire, los arboles crujían resistiendo el golpe de los puños y los cuerpos. Naruto se replicó un montón de veces para arremeter contra Sasuke, haciendo que este último se sirviera de su técnica llamas de fénix y consiguiera con ello que las réplicas de Naruto ardieran con las llamas antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Si Sakura no hacía algo, uno de los dos resultaría gravemente dañado. O peor aún. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo, pero era hasta posible que uno de ellos muriera. Saltó entre los arboles intentando alcanzarlos, aunque manteniéndose a cierta distancia para evitar daños físicos, y cuando finalmente logró dar con ellos, se llevó la sorpresa desagradable de verlos con los primeros efectos de una batalla sangrienta. Sasuke tenía el sharingan activado y con ello conseguía anticiparse a los ataques de Naruto, pero este último iba incluso un paso más adelante y arremetía sin que Sasuke pudiese repeler el ataque. El resultado era un corte sangrante en la mejilla, un hueso roto o incluso una contusión interna. Sakura volvió a gritarles que se detuvieran, pero ninguno la escuchó. Entonces – sabiendo que podría resultar gravemente lastimada – se enfrentó a ambos y esquivó un golpe de Sasuke antes de este se diera cuenta que ella se había interpuesto en su camino. El puño le rosó la mejilla para luego aterrizar contra el árbol, dejando una perforación de considerable profundidad. Naruto quedó contra el tronco, ella delante de él, y Sasuke a menos de un palmo de distancia de ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

- Apártate… - siseó él. Su aliento le rosó la mejilla. Caliente, ardiente. Ella negó con energía, decidida a no dejarse intimidar.

- Esta estúpida pelea tiene que acabar ahora – respondió.

- No voy a repetirlo, Sakura… - terció él, sus ojos rojos y furiosos. Ella iba a responder algo cuando Naruto se adelantó. Su voz fluyó por primera vez impregnada de veneno.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima, Sasuke. Si llegas a golpearla, yo …

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, eh idiota? – escupió Sasuke.

Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante con intenciones de retomar el batalla, pero Sakura gritó que dejaran esa estúpida pelea sin ningún sentido ahora mismo o ella misma les daría una tunda que no olvidarían jamás. Evidentemente ninguno pensaba que ella fuera capaz de atacarlos, pero de todos modos se detuvieron. Naruto se quedó quieto y Sasuke bajó los brazos aparentemente dispuesto a obedecerla. Era un completo absurdo, pero por primera vez ella tenía el verdadero control de ambos. Por primera vez mandaba a dos de los ninjas con un poder que se proyectaba hacia dimensiones aun no conocidas. Una punzada de emoción le sacudió el corazón tan pronto como comprendió que tal vez fuera cierto y ella tuviese un poder especial sobre ellos.

- Tienen que detener esto – dijo, decidida. Una mirada a Naruto y otra Sasuke – Somos el equipo7, por favor.

Pero lo cierto era que el equipo 7 se encontraba al borde de la destrucción total. Naruto desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar y Sasuke intentó hacer como que el asunto no le iba ni le venía. Si el equipo 7 se iba a la mierda, a él le importaba muy poco. No era cierto, sin embargo. El equipo 7 era probablemente lo único real y sólido que tenía en su vida. Sakura y Naruto eran tal vez los únicos amigos que tendría jamás. Así que el asunto le competía mucho más de lo que él jamás se atrevería a admitir. La crisis del equipo 7, era también su crisis.

…

Sakura despertó al día siguiente decidida a arreglar los problemas antes de que estos crecieran cual bola de nieve y arrasaran con todo lo que tanto les había costado construir. El equipo 7 nunca había sido el más unido, ni el más amistoso, ni mucho menos el que se caracterizaba por una gran amistad. Pero era el equipo que mejor se compenetraba en las misiones. Tal vez Naruto y Sasuke se la pasaran peleando la mayor parte del tiempo; desafiándose por estupideces tales como quien llegaba primero a las afueras de Konoha o quien escalaba un maldito árbol en el menor tiempo posible; pero cuando se trataba de enfrentar una situación crítica ambos sabían complementarse de tal modo que sorteaban las dificultades a la perfección, con un porcentaje de éxito que alcanzaba el 99 por ciento. Junto con la ayuda de Sakura, eran un arma letal incluso a tan corta edad. Ellos se enfrentaban al enemigo compensando las debilidades de uno con las fortalezas del otro, mientras Sakura los acompañaba de cerca para curarlos y hacerlos entrar en razón cuando se dejaban llevar por los impulsos. Nadie dudaba de que fuesen un buen equipo. Y todavía menos dudaban de que ellos algún día se convertirían en los mejores ninjas de Konoha, y por qué no, del país entero.

Así que, si la comunidad llegaba a enterarse de que estaban pasando por una crisis, la alarma se desataría y los problemas se agrandarían y distorsionarían hasta que probablemente sería imposible detener la tormenta de nieve que caería sobre ellos. Sakura, como la supervisora, tenía la misión de atajar el problema ahora que era apenas una molesta comezón en el brazo. Hablaría con Naruto y luego lo haría con Sasuke. Ambos volverían a ser los – extraños – amigos que eran en menos de lo que tardaba ella en salir de casa.

No obstante, cuando se encontró con Naruto en el puesto de Ramen y este apartó la mirada con la intención de hacer como si ella no estuviese allí, Sakura comprendió que el problema era más que una comezón. Podía ser que incluso se tratase de una horrible y asquerosa infección.

- Hola – dijo, acercándose a pesar de que Naruto había demostrado no quererla allí. Él masculló un "hola" sin mirarla y siguió comiendo. Le quedaba tan poco en el plato que ella temió que fuese a largarse apenas terminara.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, dubitativa. Él terminó el plato con aquel último bocado, pero no la miró al responder que estaba bien. Tal vez la infección estaba a punto de gangrenar la extremidad - ¿Podemos hablar? – intentó.

- Ya lo estamos haciendo – replicó él, ácido. Era tan extraño verlo molesto. Y se sentía tan mal que lo estuviera.

El dueño del puesto se acercó entonces y preguntó si Naruto deseaba otro plato de ramen, pero este se negó y ella adivinó que lo hizo para evitar tener que pasar demasiado tiempo allí, escuchándola. Trató de ocupar las palabras más claras y ser lo más precisa posible para evitar que él la dejase con la palabra en la boca y se largara.

- Entre yo y Sasuke no ocurre nada. Lo del beso fue solo una estupidez – dijo, pero enseguida pensó que tal vez no eran las palabras adecuadas.

Naruto la miró por primera vez desde que ella había llegado, pero sus ojos azules estaban fríos como cubos de hielo. La calidez con la que siempre la había mirado había huido hacia otro lugar.

- Bien – respondió - ¿Viniste a decirme eso?

Sakura asintió.

- Mereces una explicación.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Merezco? – preguntó. Se levantó de la banqueta y la enfrentó - ¿Te parece que merezco una explicación porque a pesar de que estoy todo el maldito tiempo con ustedes soy el último en enterarme de las cosas?

- No hay nada de lo que debas enterarte – replicó ella – De verdad. No ocurre nada entre nosotros.

- ¡No soy idiota, Sakura! – atacó él - ¡Es malditamente evidente lo que ocurre entre ustedes!

Sí, bueno, era tan evidente que ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

- ¿Y qué se supone que ocurre entre nosotros? – quiso saber. Irguió la barbilla, en señal de desafío. Ella lo retaba a que intentara adivinar que era la maldita cosa que pasaba entre Sasuke y ella. Porque Naruto no estaba ni cerca de sospecharlo.

- ¿Realmente quieres que yo te lo diga, Sakura? – terció él, de forma irónica. Dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que ella se irguiera más, no dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por otro de los ninjas poderosos que tenía de compañero. Ella era el ancla de ese equipo, tenía que serlo – Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy tan jodidamente molesto contigo que no deseo tenerte cerca por un buen tiempo – enseguida metió la mano en un uno de los bolsillos y sacó unas cuantas monedas.

- Al menos explícame qué es lo que te molestó tanto – pidió ella, mientras él dejaba las monedas sobre la barra. Como él no contestó, Sakura lo cogió del brazo y le dijo que la mirara y le dijese que era lo que tanto le molestaba de esa situación que ella no entendía nada. Entonces Naruto la enfrentó diciéndole que la gente podía pensar que era un estúpido y que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero lo cierto era que él era todo menos estúpido. Ella, sin embargo - alguien en quien él confiaba - lo había hecho sentir como un completo idiota.

Sakura no supo que decir a aquella confesión. Naruto tampoco esperó que respondiera. No quería respuestas, después de todo. El asunto estaba muy claro para él. Sakura le había visto la cara de idiota al hacerle creer que Sasuke la ignoraba y la hacía sufrir, cuando en realidad muy probablemente tenían un romance o lo que fuera desde hace un montón de tiempo.

…

La conversación – o discusión – con Naruto la dejó sin ganas de seguir con aquella intención de solucionar el problema. Lo que pensó se trataba de una simple comezón, había resultado ser un brazo gangrenado y a punto de tener que ser amputado. El equipo 7 estaba al borde de convertirse en un montón de tejido muerto. Y ella no sabía cuál era la maldita razón que los había llevado a ese punto. ¿Naruto estaba molesto porque creía que entre ella y Sasuke existía algo y había sido el último en enterarse del asunto? ¿O estaba molesto porque de pronto se había dado cuenta de que tal vez deseara revivir aquellos sentimientos incipientes que alguna vez había tenido por ella? No, no podía ser eso último. Naruto no sentía nada romántico por ella hace mucho tiempo. Ella incluso podía apostar que a Naruto le pasaban cosas con Hyuga Hinata, la chica que no paraba de sonrojarse y de balbucear cada vez que lo veía.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que lo tenía tan furioso? Intentando dar respuesta a aquella pregunta, ni siquiera notó la presencia sombría de alguien que venía siguiéndola desde hace varias cuadras y que se detuvo cuando ella también lo hizo. Mientras ella rebuscaba las llaves en su cartera, aquella presencia se hizo completamente palpable.

- Sakura – ella se volvió al escuchar su voz. Sasuke estaba a pocos metros de distancia, viéndola de una forma muy extraña.

- Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó, sorprendida de verlo allí. Él nunca había estado antes en el mismo perímetro donde se ubicaba su casa.

- Eso no importa – terció él. Dio un paso hacia adelante – Estuviste con Naruto hace un rato.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Acaso me estás espiando? – preguntó en broma. No era lógico que algo así pudiese ocurrir. Sasuke hizo un movimiento rápido y estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella.

- No juegues conmigo – le advirtió – Estabas con Naruto. ¿Por qué?

El brillo en aquellos ojos oscuros le hizo pensar en esa remota posibilidad de que estuviese celoso y de que ella en realidad tuviese aquel poder en él. Pero lo desechó cuando pensó en que tal vez solo deseaba que ella siguiese atrás de él para siempre. Tal vez solo deseaba conservar el estatus quo.

- Quería hablar con él, ¿vale? – respondió – Le debía una explicación.

- ¿Una explicación de qué? – insistió él. El brillo casi saltó de sus ojos.

- Ya sabes de qué – replicó ella.

- No lo sé – dio otro paso hacia delante, de modo que ya estaba demasiado cerca - ¿Por qué has ido a buscarlo?

- ¡Ya te expliqué por qué! – terció ella, impaciente. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo – Además, ¿qué demonios te importa a ti lo que yo haga? ¡Eres tú el que juega conmigo todo el tiempo!

- Eres tan molesta, Sakura – fue la respuesta que él eligió para darle. No estaba dispuesto a admitir que en realidad sí jugaba con ella el jueguito del tira y afloja, porque Sasuke no era de las personas que daban explicaciones o que se justificaban. Si hacía algo, lo hacía y punto. Pero Sakura estaba harta de eso. Por culpa de él había perdido la amistad de Naruto.

- Vete a la mierda – dijo, volviéndose en sus pasos para entrar a casa. Sasuke la atrapó del brazo antes de que terminara de hacerlo, atrayéndola hacia él de modo que quedaron de nuevo muy cerca. Intentó darle un empujón, pero la verdad es que tenerlo tan cerca y con aquella actitud salvaje e irracional hacía muy difícil el intento de evitarlo. Él acunó su rostro con aquellas manos grandes y la obligó a mirarlo, a obedecerle, a rendirse. Pronto estaba viendo aquellos ojos negros sin poder apartar la mirada un solo milímetro.

- Me pones furioso – reclamó él – Cada vez que estas cerca es como sí no pudiese controlarme – ejerció presión sobre su rostro y movió una de las manos hasta que uno de los dedos rozó sus labios. No estaba siendo amable, sino todo lo contrario. Pero la rudeza con la que él se comportaba conseguía emocionarla. Sí, era retorcido, pero le gustaba. La pasión, la locura. El frenesí.

- Estás loco – murmuró – Y quieres volverme loca a mí.

- Tú me volviste loco primero – replicó él – Estoy comportándome como un idiota y todo es tu culpa. Quiero que dejes de hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo.

- No hago nada – ella terció, pero Sasuke casi gritó que sí, que hacía algo sobre él que lo hacía comportarse como no debía. La había seguido para saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo porque había creído que ella iría hasta él para arreglar el asunto. Pero no. Ella había ido con Naruto, como si ese idiota fuese más importante que él. Entonces ella lo comprendió todo. Y una sonrisa amenazó con torcer su boca. Tal vez Kakashi tenía más razón de lo que ella jamás había creído.

- Estás celoso de Naruto – dijo. De pronto fue como si el rostro de ella quemara, porque Sasuke la soltó y se mostró perplejo con aquella confesión.

- Eso es absurdo – hizo una mueca soberbia – ¿Cómo podría tener celos de ese idiota?

- Eso dímelo tú – Sakura no reprimió la sonrisa y las ganas de empujarlo a admitir que ella no era la única que comenzaba a confundirse - ¿No será que te mueres de celos de mi relación con Naruto?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Eres insoportable, Sakura - dijo.

- Te mueres de celos, Sasuke-kun - insistió ella, dando un paso hacia delante. Pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a admitir que su arranque se debía a los celos, que aquel impulso que lo había arrastrado a seguirla y vigilarla de cerca eran celos genuinos. Era Uchiha Sasuke, después de todo. Y ella era la insoportable, animosa y ruidosa Sakura. Así que reafirmó eso de que no sentía celos y de que ella una completa molestia que siempre conseguía hacerle perder la paciencia. Luego se alejó de allí y Sakura no supo de él ni de Naruto durante una semana completa. Ambos habían decidido evitarla como si fuese el motivo de todos los problemas.

…

De un momento a otro, y en cosa de unos cuantos días, el rumor de la crisis del equipo 7 se expandió por toda la aldea. No había nadie que no supiese que Sasuke y Naruto habían protagonizado una acalorada lucha que había comenzado por una razón que – sin embargo – nadie sabía a ciencia cierta. Los rumores apuntaban a que los chicos se habían enfrentado por el corazón de Sakura, probando fuerzas con la intención de demostrar cuál de los dos estaba más capacitado para merecer su amor; pero que como ninguno de los dos había tenido éxito en su empresa, habían decidido abandonar el equipo 7.

Como el equipo no había vuelto a reunirse desde aquel desafortunado encuentro, los rumores adquirieron fuerza y en pocos días todos daban por confirmado el asunto. Sasuke y Naruto habían peleado por Sakura y ella los había rechazado a ambos.

Nada más cerca a la realidad, sin embargo. Lo cierto era que eran ellos los que la evitaban a ella y la ignoraban. Si no habían vuelto a reunirse era porque ella no había podido dar con el paradero de ninguno. Todos los intentos por convocarlos a entrenamientos o a reuniones para poder charlas habían resultado infructuosos. Las cartas o no eran jamás leídas por el remitente, o eran ignoradas al terminar de ser leídas.

Así que cuando el Hokage convocó a los jounin para asignarles nuevas misiones, Sakura debió admitir ante él que la situación era critica. Y Cuando este dijo que tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, ella tuvo que aceptarlo.

...

**Continuará.**

Si les gustó este capitulo y desean continuación, ya saben lo que deben hacer :B Un review alegra el corazón de esta escritora de word, muchos reviews la hacen infinitamente feliz.

Nos vemos en la **_Cuarta Parte: Terapia en Equipo. _**

…


	4. Cuarta Parte: El coleccionista

**¡hOLA!**

Aquí les traigo la continuación =) Es corto, pero clave al mismo tiempo.

Agradezco mucho sus mensajitos, los follows y los favoritos. Que esta historia les guste me hace feliz y me motiva a escribir. ¡Los amo! sepan que leo los reviews con mucha emoción *_*

(PD: Yuki de Zou, hace un cameo en esta historia xD)

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Punto de Inflexión <em>**

**_by Donna Key. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuarta Parte:<em>**

**_Terapia en Equipo_**

**_(I-II-III)_**

_El coleccionista, la presa, y el guardabosque._

_..._

Lo más lógico dada la situación era que el Hokage aplicara a cada uno una sanción disciplinaria. A Sasuke y a Naruto por desobedecer los llamados y no presentarse ante las convocaciones que ella hacía – en nombre del líder del equipo – y a ella, bueno, a ella una sanción por haber hecho todo lo contrario a lo que Kakashi le había encomendado. En lugar de mantener cohesionado al equipo y conseguir que Sasuke cumpliera con las misiones, había terminado llevándolos a aquella crisis en que ninguno se hablaba.

Pero, el Hogake había decidido dejar el asunto en manos de un especialista. La prioridad era solucionar la crisis, mientras que las cuestiones accesorias como los desacatos serían resueltos posteriormente. No se podía intentar parchar la herida si antes no se hacía una exhaustiva limpieza al área para desinfectarla. Al problema había que hallarle la raíz y cortarla. Así de simple. Y él Hokage conocía muy bien a quien podría llevar a cabo ese trabajo.

Sakura no intentó refutarle nada porque no estaba en posición de hacerlo. Y aceptó la idea de hacer una pequeña visita a una terapeuta de la aldea que – habiendo sido ninja médico en sus tiempos de juventud – se dedicaba al control y el reforzamiento del espíritu del ninja con el objeto de ayudarlo a compenetrar mejor las energías de su chakra.

Sin embargo, no estaba para nada segura de que aquella visita fuese a exterminar el problema de raíz, principalmente porque no se imaginaba a Sasuke contestando preguntas a una mujer que lo miraría cual psicóloga por encima de sus gafas de media luna; ni a Naruto haciendo un viaje de introspección para recabar en lo profundo de su conciencia. Si aceptó fue solo porque tal vez tuviese más miedo de que el equipo 7 se desintegrara de lo que jamás se atrevería a aceptar.

…

El escenario era casi irreal. Ella estaba sentada en medio de ambos. Naruto vuelto sutilmente hacia ella, pero sin mirarla, y Sasuke sentado en su butaca con las rodillas rozando sutilmente los costados delanteros y traseros de la butaca de ella.

No hablaron una sola palabra mientras esperaban la llegada de la terapeuta. Sakura les dirigió unas cuantas miradas no correspondidas he hizo tronar los dedos en un afán por distender su propia tensión; mientras que ellos se dedicaron a hacer como si todo a su alrededor no existiere o no tuviese ni la más mínima importancia. Naruto seguramente se estuviese mordiendo la lengua para no hablar porque su expresión era tensa y estaba evidentemente forzada para lucir inerme.

Cuando la puerta se abrió – varios minutos después de que ellos hubiesen llegado hasta allí – Naruto brincó de su asiento, superado por aquella tensión y aquel silencio que él mismo había decidido imponer como una señal de protesta, y saludó con amabilidad a la mujer que se presentó como Yuki Abou. Era una mujer sin edad aparente, que llevaba el cabello blanco crecido detrás de los hombros y unas gafas de gruesa montura ancladas al puente de la nariz. Una sonrisa que pareció la secreta promesa de una introspección en lo profundo de sus almas, los hizo casi estremecer.

- El equipo 7 – dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba detrás del escritorio frente a ellos. Llevaba una carpeta de papeles en las manos que les hizo suponer que se trataba de sus expedientes. Ella conocía bastante sobre ellos aún sin conocerlos, y eso nunca era algo muy agradable - ¿Cómo están? – preguntó, cuando estuvo plenamente acomodada en su butacón.

Sakura y Naruto respondieron que bien, mientras que Sasuke permaneció en silencio con aquella pose despectiva. Su indiferencia atrajo de inmediato la atención de la terapeuta, que se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa conciliadora en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke? – preguntó - ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, verdad?

- Acaba de hacerlo – terció él, seco. Sakura grujió un dedo. Sasuke podía ser un completo patán cuando quería.

Yuki se tomó su rebeldía como un asunto fascinante.

- Es cierto, ¿te molesta? – quiso saber. Él movió los hombros con indiferencia, a lo que Yuki decidió que si no le importaba, entonces tampoco le disgustaba - ¿Cómo estás? – insistió.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo y respondió que bien. Yuki sonrió satisfecha antes de dirigirse a todos juntos.

- Bien – dijo – Como está cesión se trata de conocerlos, me gustaría que hablasen ustedes mismos de lo que ocurre. ¿Cuál es el problema al que nos enfrentamos?

- ¿Por qué habla como si tuviese algo que ver en esto? – cuestionó Sasuke, irritado con aquella expresión en que ella esperaba ser parte del problema y ayudar desde dentro. Nada más molesto que eso.

- Sasuke – lo reprendió Sakura, dirigiéndole una mirada muy amenazante. Naruto, por su parte, rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a los arrebatos de mal genio del teme.

La terapeuta no dejó pasar ese detalle y discretamente hizo una anotación en una pequeña libreta que estaba junto a la carpeta con los expedientes. Luego sonrió a Sasuke y contestó que ella deseaba hablar inclusivamente porque esperaba que ellos se abriesen con ella de tal modo que la hiciesen parte del problema. Ella no debía ser una pieza externa, ella debía estar en el problema mismo. Sasuke resopló, evitando responder algo. La terapeuta no dejó pasar aquel asunto tampoco y lo archivó en su carpeta mental. Sasuke era un espécimen de la sicología digno de una análisis profundo.

- Bien – agregó – Entonces, ¿Cuál es "nuestro" – hizo comillas con las manos – problema?

Sakura tomó la palabra por ambos. Estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos a todos a sacarse ese incomodo análisis.

- No es un problema, en realidad – comenzó – Tuvimos una discusión sin sentido hace algunos días…

- ¿Pelean muy a menudo? – interrumpió Yuki. Sakura negó de inmediato, pero Naruto decidió intervenir diciendo que no era que se la pasaran discutiendo, pero cuando lo hacían, era el teme el que siempre tenía la culpa de todo.

- ¿Quién es el teme? – preguntó la terapeuta. Naruto señaló a Sasuke y este ni se inmutó.

- ¿Discutes mucho con Naruto? – le preguntó Yuki. Sasuke apretó un poco los labios. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones, todavía más si el receptor era alguien totalmente desconocido y ajeno a su círculo.

- Es un completo idiota – fue su respuesta.

- ¡Como si tú fueses muy brillante! – replicó Naruto. Enseguida Sakura levantó una mano hacia él con intenciones de frenarlo.

- No empiecen – dijo, a ambos. Luego sonrió a la terapeuta con fingida amabilidad – Nunca hemos tenidos problemas graves. Es normal que en un equipo existan ciertos desacuerdos. Yo discuto con Sasuke. Sasuke discute conmigo. Naruto discute con Sasuke. Sasuke con Naruto. Y finalmente yo discuto con Naruto. Simples discusiones.

Yuki asintió, pero volvió a anotar algo en su libretita que hizo a Sakura morderse el labio. Algo había dicho mal, seguro. Cuando la mujer levantó la vista y los ojos le brillaron, Sakura confirmó sus temores. Había dicho algo realmente mal.

- Dijiste que discutías con Sasuke y que este discutía contigo – comentó la terapeuta.

- Sí, pero también discuto con Naruto – respondió Sakura.

- Lo sé. También dijiste que Naruto discutía con Sasuke y viceversa – agregó.

Sakura asintió con desconfianza. La terapeuta sonrió.

- No mencionaste que Naruto discutiera contigo – dijo. Ahí estaba lo que había dicho mal, o lo que no había dicho en absoluto. A esa mujer no se le escapaba nada.

- Dije que yo discutía con él. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? – intentó Sakura. Tronó otro dedo, pero no le ayudó a relajarse.

- No, no es lo mismo – replicó la mujer. Dirigió una mirada profunda a Naruto antes de agregar - ¿Quién comienza las discusiones entre tú y Sakura?

Naruto no tuvo que siquiera pensarlo.

- Ella – dijo, luego se rasco la cabeza – Pero tiene sus razones. Siempre actúo sin pensar.

Yuki asintió.

- Estás de acuerdo con que ella te reprenda – aventuró. Su lápiz acariciaba amenazadoramente la hoja de la libreta de anotaciones.

- No lo reprendo todo el tiempo…- murmuró Sakura. Naruto se rascó la cabeza, no muy seguro de que fuese prudente hablar de más. Pero finalmente dijo que ella solía reprenderlo con frecuencia, pero que estaba bien, eran un equipo y ella siempre estaba allí para controlarlos y evitar que cometieran estupideces.

- Límpiate la baba, dobe – dijo Sasuke, pero aunque intentó sonar burlesco, sus ojos brillaron con aquel rojo furioso de la sangre y lo delataron. La terapeuta anotó en su agenda que aquel muchacho que trataba de parecer indiferente frente al mundo estaba sufriendo los efectos fulminantes de un ataque de celos.

Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke dispuesto a desencadenar una discusión, pero Sakura lo impidió. La terapeuta decidió entonces continuar con la sesión para evitar enfrentamientos que postergaran el avance.

- Sasuke – dijo. Este apenas hizo ademan de atender - ¿Qué piensas de las discusiones de Naruto y Sakura?

- Me dan igual – respondió.

- ¿Qué piensas de Sakura? – insistió. Él apretó un poco los dientes antes de responder que no entendía que quería exactamente saber con aquella pregunta.

- ¿Piensas como lo hace Naruto respecto de ella? – Sakura hizo como que no le importaba la respuesta que daría Sasuke, pero no pudo controlar la repentina aceleración de su corazón. Él podía responder una completa crueldad o, por el contrario, admitir finalmente que ella era importante en el equipo y que la necesitaba igual como lo admitía Naruto.

- No voy a responder eso – dijo, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una de sus tantas poses ermitañas en que se cerraba como una ostra. La mujer bajó un poco la mirada de tal modo que sus gafas descendieron unos cuantos milímetros. Así, su vista pareció convertirse en un terrible laser de rayos x que consiguió exasperarlo – Puede mirarme todo el maldito tiempo, no pienso decir nada más.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto lo miraron en son de reproche, pero ninguno dijo nada. Sasuke era así. Y estaba bien, porque de lo contrario no sería Sasuke en lo absoluto.

- Está bien – concedió la mujer. Había una sonrisa que podía ser muy falsa en su rostro – Eres un muchacho orgulloso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Sakura hizo crujir otro dedo y Naruto se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente impaciente. Querían dar rienda suelta a sus típicas discusiones con toda libertad, pero en aquella situación era un completo suicidio hacerlo. La terapeuta hizo otra anotación antes de levantar la mirada hacia ellos e iniciar otro de sus análisis ceñudos.

- Bien – dijo, aquella palabra parecía gustarle – Entonces somos un equipo que suele discutir. Pero admitimos que nos necesitamos el uno al otro no. ¿Sakura?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Luego sonrió con fingida amabilidad. En su mente aquella voz se burló de los intentos de la terapeuta por hablar de forma "inclusiva".

- Nunca hemos fallado una misión – admitió. Empinó la barbilla en señal de orgullo – Nos complementamos los unos a los otros y sabemos reconocer el rol que tiene cada uno.

La terapeuta asintió.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Sasuke? – preguntó. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

- Seguro – masculló.

- ¿Naruto? – sus ojos detrás de aquellos lentes lo miraron inquisitivamente, aunque no era necesario. Naruto tal vez fuese el más abierto a reconocer los aciertos y las ventajas de sus compañeros. En ese sentido, la terapeuta concluyó que era el más maduro, aunque no lo pareciera.

- Estoy de acuerdo – reconoció – Incluso el idiota de Sasuke es necesario en el equipo.

- Bien – concedió la terapeuta, juntando las manos en señal de haber concluido la sesión. Pero cuando ellos pensaron en que podrían levantarse de sus butacas y largarse, ella agregó que la primera etapa de la sesión había terminado, pero que ahora procedía la etapa en que ella hablaría con cada uno por separado. Ellos habían llegado allí porque habían sufrido una crisis, pero hasta ahora habían intentado actuar como si no pasara nada.

Abrió la carpeta con los expedientes y el primero que sacó fue el de Sasuke. Con una sonrisa miró la personificación de la fotografía que había en la hoja de vida.

- Uchiha Sasuke – comenzó – Tú serás el primero, ¿te parece?

- ¿Tengo alguna opción? – replicó este, sin disimular su fastidio. La terapeuta sonrió.

- La tienes – asintió – Siempre puedes evadir la situación. Pero algún día tendrás que enfrentar todo aquello que tratas de ignorar.

- Vale – él hizo un gesto con la mano – Terminemos rápido con esto.

La terapeuta estuvo de acuerdo y con una despedida sumamente animosa invitó a Sakura y a Naruto a esperar afuera mientras ella charlaba con Sasuke. Estos se levantaron de sus lugares con la sensación de que algo malo ocurriría allí dentro. Sasuke no aguantaría demasiado la presión de un interrogatorio ni muchos menos soportaría la idea de que alguien le dijese que estaba equivocado. Era un Uchiha, después de todo.

…

**El coleccionista.**

**(I)**

La puerta se cerró con suavidad. Entonces Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse completamente atrapado en una prisión reforzada con un material que no conseguiría destruir ni con la mejor técnica ninja. El enemigo que cercaba su prisión, además, era uno de aquellos completamente inmunes a sus técnicas. La posibilidad de éxito era, por tanto, de una probabilidad excesivamente reducida y aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Él no era una presa, él era el cazador.

Yuki le sonrió con amabilidad en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Sasuke la observó con desconfianza mientras ella volteaba las hojas de su expediente y lo analizaba en silencio.

- Bien, Sasuke – dijo, sin apartar la mirada de las hojas – Eres un Chunin sobresaliente. Dominas habilidades muy complicadas para tu edad y eres descendiente legítimo de los Uchiha, así que imagino que tienes el Sharingan.

Sasuke asintió, pero mantuvo a raya el deseo por alardear de sus habilidades. Aquella mujer había sido muy escueta en cuanto a lo talentoso que era.

- Bastante impresionante – agregó la mujer. Sasuke arqueó una ceja. "Bastante" no era suficiente para nada. La mujer se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa, adoptando luego una pose de profundo análisis – Aunque debo decir que lo más impresionante es tu carácter.

- ¿Mi carácter? – Sasuke la miró confundido.

- Sí, tu carácter – confirmó la mujer – Me intriga un montón tu forma de ser. Creo que eres fascinante en múltiples sentidos.

Sasuke no estuvo para nada seguro de que lo hubiese dicho en un buen sentido. Ella volvió a acomodarse las gafas.

- Tu comportamiento es imposible de predecir – siguió – Te muestras inaccesible todo el tiempo y no eres expresivo. A primera vista pareces no tener absolutamente ninguna debilidad.

Como él no se molestó en responder – porque esperaba que eso la persuadiera de seguir metiéndose en su vida – ella decidió continuar. Y fue un completo fastidio que lo hiciera.

- Mientras conversaba con tus compañeros, intenté pensar en aquello que te haría salir de esa coraza que pareces haber armado para cubrirte – dijo – Pero no fue sencillo, ¿sabes? Por un momento pensé en que tal vez serías el primero sin ningún punto de inflexión.

Ante la expresión curiosa de Sasuke, ella decidió preguntar si acaso sabía lo que era un punto de inflexión. Él entonces respondió que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el asunto que estaban discutiendo. Era un término matemático.

- Lo sé – dijo – ¿Sabes lo que significa? Estudiaste en la academia, algo debes saber.

A regañadientes Sasuke explicó que un punto de inflexión era un punto donde los valores de x de una función continua pasaban de una concavidad a otra.

- Eso es. La curva cambia de concavidad en un punto, ¿no? – Sasuke asintió. Entonces la mujer sonrió y dijo que eso era precisamente lo que ella estaba buscando en él pero que aún no lograba hallar con precisión. Podía ser que él intentara mostrarse imposible de quebrantar y de volver hacia otro camino, que tratare de negar la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese echar un vistazo dentro de su corazón, pero lo cierto era que había algo que lo quebraría y lo haría abrirse y entregarse. El punto de inflexión tocaba a todos.

Pero por supuesto que Sasuke se negó a considerarlo como posible.

- Esa mierda es para débiles – replicó, sin controlar el improperio que escapó de su boca. La terapeuta, sin embargo, no se molestó.

- En realidad, Sasuke… - dijo ella – Eres el que más debilidades tiene de tu equipo.

Aquello fue como un golpe en las tripas o como una patada en las partes bajas que lo hizo inclinarse hacia adelante con los ojos rojos de furia.

- ¿Está bromeando? – preguntó, retador.

- No, no bromeo – respondió ella, muy serena – Tu carácter hermético solo puedo significar una cosa. No quieres mostrar a tus compañeros lo mucho que los necesitas.

- No los necesito – terció, cruzándose de brazos – Es más, tampoco necesito esta terapia – hizo ademanes de levantarse, pero la mujer lo detuvo diciendo que solo estaban charlando, que nada de lo que ella decía tenía porqué molestarle. Sasuke regresó al asiento a regañadientes.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de lo que dije? - preguntó Yuki.

- Naruto no es más fuerte que yo, eso quiero que lo sepa – soltó Sasuke, sin responder la pregunta directamente, pero respondiéndola de todas formas. Si ella lo había considerado el más débil, era porque Naruto era más fuerte que él. Y eso era inaceptable.

- ¿Tienes más capacidades que Naruto? – cuestionó la mujer, al mismo tiempo hizo una rápida anotación en su libreta.

- Por supuesto que sí. Vuelva a leer mi expediente y lo tendrá claro – replicó Sasuke. La terapeuta aprovechó de agregar en su anotación que Sasuke tenía un terrible complejo de superioridad que seguramente le traería muchos problemas si no conseguía mantener a raya su propio ego.

- ¿Y Sakura? – cuestionó - ¿Tienes más habilidades que ella?

- Sakura no tiene nada que ver en esto – dijo.

- ¿Cómo? – la terapeuta encontró una rama firme de la que agarrarse para escalar en el árbol interior de Sasuke. Ese chico era tan fascinante como lo era su atractivo – Sakura es parte de tu equipo también.

- Sakura es diferente. No puedo compararme con ella – replicó. La terapeuta fue subiendo poco a poco en aquella ramita de árbol. Había algo grande esperándola arriba.

- ¿Diferente, cómo? Dices que Naruto no tiene el mismo nivel de habilidades que tú, y que Sakura no tiene punto de comparación contigo. ¿Es por qué es una chica?

Sasuke sintió de pronto un calor sofocante sobre la nuca. Esa mujer estaba intentando hacerle hablar más de lo que jamás había hecho antes. Con los puños apretados intentó desviar el asunto.

- Solo es diferente, ¿vale?

- Bien – concedió la terapeuta, juntando las manos. Volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante en una pose analítica - ¿Cuál es tu reacción cuando Sakura se enfrenta al enemigo?

Aquella pregunta escapaba a todo orden de cosas.

- ¿Qué importancia tiene? – replicó.

- Ninguna para ti. Pero a mí me ayudará mucho.

Otra vez Sasuke tuvo que apretar los puños antes de responder que Sakura no acostumbraba a enfrentarse directamente al enemigo porque esa era parte de la labor que él y Naruto desempeñaban. Ella cumplía otra labor, así que cuando intentaba enfrentarse al enemigo, él la apartaba y se ocupaba de dejarla de tal modo aislada que nada ni nadie fuese a alcanzarla. Ella siempre quería intervenir, y eso era una completa molestia.

- La apartas del peligro completamente – comentó la terapeuta, en un análisis de lo que acababa de decir Sasuke. Este asintió – Entiendo. No quieres exponerla a daños. ¿Acaso crees que es demasiado débil?

- No. Dije claramente que ella tiene otra misión en el equipo – terció Sasuke, de pronto molesto.

- Entiendo – la terapeuta anotó rápidamente en la agenda que Sasuke se comportaba cual coleccionista intentando mantener al objeto de su fascinación en un lugar apartado del mundo exterior donde podría observarla impoluta haciendo lo que le correspondía – Pero Sakura es una ninja al igual que ustedes. Si desea luchar, debes permitírselo.

- Ella no necesita luchar. Es brillante en lo que hace y definitivamente no es luchar – pero en cuanto lo dijo, algo pareció caer sobre él que le hizo regresar a su coraza y tratar de hacer como que nada había sido dicho. Se puso de pie y dijo que ya no quería responder más preguntas porque no consideraba que tuvieran ningún sentido. Dentro, muy dentro, su corazón latía desbocadamente y recordaba algo que parecía haber ocurrido en un sueño. Kakashi estaba en ese sueño y él, medio borracho o completamente borracho, confesaba algo que resultaba un disparate.

Tan pronto como la terapeuta le dijo que ya podía marcharse porque habían terminado la sesión con éxito, él salió casi disparado de la consulta y evitó hacer contacto visual con Sakura, que lo miró interrogante con aquellos ojos verdes que últimamente lo atraían como el maldito polen a las abejas. Era una molestia, siempre lo había sido, pero tal vez ahora era todavía más molesta, porque él se la pasaba pensando en ella.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**¡Continuará!**

Bien. Decidí fraccionar el capitulo en 2 partes, que enfocará la sesión individual de cada uno. Luego, vendrá un ultimo capitulo con las sesiones en conjunto y que pondrá fin a la historia, la que quedará completamente cerrada con un epilogo en el que se explicará el extraño comportamiento de Kakashi. Si fueron perceptivas habrán notado que Sasuke recordó algo...

En fin, si quieren continuación, ya saben =)

Un review endulza el corazón de esta pseudo escritora de word.

¡Adiós!


	5. Quinta Parte:La Presa y El Guardabosque

**¡Hola!**

Apenas tengo un tiempo para dejar el capitulo, así que seré muy breve. Agradezco muchisimo sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus follows. Sepan que siempre los leo con una sonrisa y siempre agradezco cada palabra que me dedican porque son segundos o minutos de sus vidas que ustedes destinan a escribirlas.

¡Muchisimas gracias por eso!

Ahora, el capitulo es casi el el final. Solo queda uno más y listo.

Intenté mantener la redacción integra a como había sido escrita en ese entonces, igualmente lo hice con la trama. Así que puede parecer un poco abrupta a ratos, propia de mi mente acelerada a los 13-14 años jajaja

Bueno, no digo más.

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Punto de Inflexión<strong>_

_**Donna Key**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinta Parte: <strong>

**Terapia en Equipo**

**El guardabosque**

**(III)**

Sasuke despareció por el pasillo que conducía hacia la salida. Por la expresión de su rostro, Naruto pudo adivinar que no había ocurrido nada agradable dentro de la consulta de la terapeuta. Pero no preguntó nada porque la mujer pronto se asomó por la puerta y le dijo que ya era su turno. Sakura se quedó allí, viendo intermitente hacia el pasillo por si Sasuke aparecía. A ella siempre le había importado demasiado ese frío y arrogante sujeto. Y aunque era un completo disparate, Naruto lo había aceptado desde un principio.

- Toma asiento – indicó la terapeuta cuando él entró y cerró la puerta. Con una sonrisa la mujer procedió a iniciar aquella introspección – Estuve analizando tu ficha – levantó la carpeta para que Naruto la viese – Tienes un potencial increíble.

- Gracias – Naruto sonrió, sin poder controlar una sonrisa orgullosa. ¿Increíble? Pero si era el que más avances había conseguido hasta ahora.

- Durante los años de academia, sin embargo, estabas bajo la media – apuntó la mujer. Naruto asintió a regañadientes. ¿Por qué todo el mundo debía recordarle eso? Con que Iruka lo hiciese ya era suficiente – Pero tu progreso hasta ahora ha sido impresionante. Deduzco que eres un chico muy perseverante y también muy terco, ¿no?

Naruto se encogió un poco de hombros.

- Terco no parece una palabra muy buena – murmuró. La terapeuta sonrió conciliadora.

- En este caso es una buena palabra – dijo – Eres terco porque estás convencido de que puedes hacerlo. ¿Cuáles son tus ambiciones, Naruto? ¿Qué esperas conseguir en la vida?

Oh, aquello él ya lo tenía muy claro hace tiempo. Desde niño que su única gran ambición en la vida era...

- Convertirme en Hokage – dijo, altivo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta pero había empinado todo su cuerpo como si deseara lucir todo lo alto que pudiera – Y no es un sueño ni nada por el estilo, es un hecho. Voy a ser el próximo Hokage.

La terapeuta asintió sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, y mientras lo hacía también se ocupó de anotar en un apartado que Naruto era además de un chico muy perseverante, un verdadero luchador. Para él no habría metas imposibles ni sueños incumplidos, porque estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por conseguir lo que deseaba. En ese escenario, difícilmente un chico como él podría tener un amor platónico.

- Bien – ella se acomodó un poco mejor las gafas – Me parece muy positivo que tengas claro lo que quieres. Mientras menos incertidumbres tengamos en nuestra vida, mejor, ¿no crees?

- Seguro – Naruto asintió – De todos modos, ¿Quién decide que algo no es posible? Estoy seguro de que el único límite está en no intentarlo.

Yuki asintió. ¿A quién estaba ayudando? Ese chico no necesitaba ayuda en lo absoluto. Estaba completamente seguro de lo que deseaba y de lo que no. Y no tendría miedo a decir lo que lo hacía débil o lo que no le gustaba.

- Eres un chico muy maduro, Naruto – advirtió, pero él se sorprendió de que se lo dijera. Al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con torpeza admitió que jamás antes le habían dicho que era maduro. En realidad, Sakura siempre lo reprendía porque actuaba como un crío y nunca se estaba tranquilo. ¿Cómo vas a ser Hokage si no te tomas la vida en serio, eh, torpe? Era lo que Sakura siempre le decía.

- Pues a mí me parece que vas muy en serio – replicó la terapeuta – Pocos chicos de tu edad saben lo que quieren hacer en el futuro. ¿Cuáles son las ambiciones de tus compañeros de equipo, Naruto?

Naruto continuó con aquella mano en su nuca, rascando el cuero cabelludo como una forma de ayudarse a pensar en una respuesta. De Sakura lo sabía. Ella siempre había deseado convertirse en una destacada ninja médico, pero ¿Sasuke? ¿Cuál era el sueño de ese chico tan hermético?

- Bueno… - comenzó – Sakura ha iniciado sus prácticas en el hospital y quiere ser médico. Sasuke… no tengo la menor idea. Supongo que espera seguir los pasos de su hermano.

- ¿Qué hace su hermano? – preguntó la terapeuta. Al mismo tiempo anotó algo más en su libreta, pero esta vez sobre Sasuke. Era un chico que trataba de mostrarse tan seguro, pero que tal vez ni él supiese lo que deseaba hacer en la vida.

- Es miembro del escuadrón ANBU – respondió Naruto – Un miembro destacado.

- ¿Sasuke lo admira?

- Debe hacerlo. Itachi es realmente genial – Naruto sonrió – Supongo que Sasuke espera superarlo algún día.

La terapeuta asintió. Anotó al mismo tiempo en su libreta que Sasuke era orgulloso, pero que hasta ahora había vivido al alero de los éxitos de su familia y no los propios. Tal vez su actitud altiva fuera solo una fachada para esconder la gran cantidad de inseguridades y de temores al fracaso que tenía. Él debía cumplir con un estándar muy alto, pero ¿y si no lo alcanzaba?

- Entiendo – Yuki dejó las gafas a un lado y se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar a Naruto directamente a los ojos – ¿Sabes algo, Naruto? Tú y Sasuke se parecen bastante.

- ¿En qué sentido exactamente? – Naruto arqueó una ceja. Él estaba seguro de que habían un montón de cosas que los diferenciaban y absolutamente ninguna que los unía. Por eso era que se complementaban tan bien en las batallas; porque uno estaba allí donde él otro no podía. Algunos decían que eran como el ying y el yang, pero Naruto prefería no pensar en ello porque resultaba completamente marica.

- Bueno, en muchos sentidos – respondió ella – Ambos se han impuesto metas muy altas y luchan por alcanzarlas, sea al costo que sea. Tú tienes una forma diferente de abordar los problemas y las dificultades, pero en esencia siguen el mismo camino.

Naruto asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencido. La terapeuta volvió a acomodarse los lentes en el tabique nasal, pero cuidó de que estos quedasen levemente inclinados hacia adelante. Así conseguía verse más intimidante.

- Además, ustedes dos se la pasan compitiendo, ¿no? – agregó – En el expediente dice que suelen enfrentarse por casi cualquier cosa.

- Sí, bueno…

- Son como como dos electrones, ¿comprendes? – interrumpió Yuki. Naruto arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios era eso? – Tienen la misma carga energética y en cuanto se ponen en contacto, inmediatamente se repelen. Van hacia el mismo camino, persiguen los mismos objetivos y luchan por las mismas ambiciones, pero para ustedes todo es como el cuello de una botella, ¿sabes? Quieren pasar por el mismo espacio, pero solo el que descargue mayor energía conseguirá apartar al otro y pasar.

Naruto había quedado perdido en eso de que tenían la misma carga energética, pero de todos modos asintió cuando Yuki preguntó, por tercera vez, si entendía lo que ella estaba queriendo decir. Dos electrones que intentar pasar por el mismo agujero, o algo así. Entonces Yuki buscó entre sus cosas algo para hacer un pequeño ejemplo práctico del asunto.

- Mira esto, Naruto – dijo, enseñando dos pequeños cuadradito de color metálico – Supongamos que son electrones, ¿vale?

- Vale… - Si Naruto hubiese sabido que esa consulta se trataría de analizar cuestiones que en la academia le habían resultado completamente imposibles, no habría acudido.

La terapeuta extendió ambos cuadraditos hacia él y le pidió que los cojera. Cuando este lo hizo, ella pidió que intentara hacerlos entrar en contacto, pero que no usara demasiada fuerza. Naruto así lo hizo. Pudo juntar los cuadraditos porque no había mucha energía en ellos, pero sintió un pequeño impulso contrario entre ellos al hacerlo. Era como intentar juntar dos imanes.

- ¿Se repelen no? – preguntó ella. Naruto asintió – Mientras más energía tengan, se repelerán todavía más.

- Entiendo – y realmente lo entendía. De pronto parecía muy claro para él la razón por la que chocaba a menudo con Sasuke. Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo es que en las misiones se complementaban tan bien? La terapeuta sonrió casi siniestramente cuando él se lo preguntó. Allí estaba el gran dilema. ¿Qué los mantenía cohesionados?

Escarbando entre sus cosas, la terapeuta encontró otro pequeño objeto que era circular, como una canica metálica. La extendió hacia Naruto con el objetivo de que se ayudara de el para poner en contacto los dos cuadraditos de energía negativa.

- No se puede, se repelen – recordó Naruto. Los cuadraditos no podían estar unidos. Apenas él dejaba de aplicar fuerza, estos se separaban un par de centímetros. El contacto era imposible.

- Bien – la terapeuta sonrió - ¿De qué forma podría "parecer" que están unidos? – Enseguida señaló la pelotita con un dedo.

Naruto jamás había sido un sujeto brillante en términos de inteligencia. Pero era de los que aprendía intentándolo, fracasando y volviéndolo a intentar hasta que conseguía hacerlo. Si no era de un modo, debía ser de otro. Siempre que tuviese solución, él podría encontrar el camino, o se inventaría uno completamente nuevo. Así que, concentrado en aquellos dos cuadraditos estúpidos que se negaban a unirse, Naruto pensó en que si la terapeuta le había entregado esa pelota era porque tenía algo que los otros objetos no tenían y necesitaban. Acercó uno de los cuadraditos a un extremo de la pelotita y este quedó completamente impregnado, atraído por la energía positiva que la pelotita desprendía. Luego acercó el otro cuadradito al otro extremo y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Ambos objetos quedaron impregnados a la pelota, y aunque seguían sin tocarse entre ellos, de algún modo estaban unidos. Entonces lo entendió todo. Con una sonrisa enorme miró a la terapeuta.

- Sakura – dijo. La terapeuta asintió.

- Esa muchacha los mantiene unidos – confirmó – Ella tiene la energía que los atrae y que permite que puedan funcionar tan bien. Ambos la necesitan, pero de nuevo, el modo y la forma en que la necesitan es muy diferente.

- ¿Sí? – Nartuo estaba de pronto fascinado. Aquella sesión era más entretenida de lo que jamás hubiera creído.

Yuki asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a quitarse los lentes para mirar sin ningún intermediario directamente a los ojos de Naruto.

- Háblame de ella, Naruto – pidió.

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga? – preguntó él.

- Lo que sea. Lo que se te venga a la mente.

- Bueno… - Naruto se rascó la nunca – Es lista. Y un poco mandona, también. Le gusta que las cosas se hagan bien y siguiendo un orden… - volvió a rascarse la cabeza – De algún modo, es tan terca como yo, porque siempre quiere luchar e intentarlo a pesar de que podría salir muy lastimada.

La terapeuta asintió, y en su fuero interno agradeció que Naruto hubiese tocado ese tema. Allí estaba la ramita que la ayudaría a escalar en el árbol de su corazón, así como había ocurrido con Sasuke. Sakura era importante para ambos, pero había una diferencia diametral en el modo en que ambos se relacionaban con ella. Sin duda los dos la amaban, pero no era el mismo amor.

- ¿Qué haces tú cuando ella quiere enfrentarse al peligro y luchar? – preguntó. Preparó el lápiz para lo que tendría que escribir.

Naruto no tuvo problemas en responder que él prefería mantenerla al margen, y que en efecto se lo pedía, pero ella era terca y si deseaba luchar, él no se lo impedía. Era una ninja como él, después de todo. Debía permitírselo. Además, Sakura era una chica capaz de soportar a dos idiotas sin volverse loca. ¿No debía ser muy débil si era la fuerza que los mantenía cohesionados, no?

- Quieres protegerla, pero privilegias su libertad antes que nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó la terapeuta. Naruto asintió.

Entonces ella anotó en su libretita que Naruto era como el guardabosque, que – imaginando a Sakura como una animalito fascinante – debía ocuparse de cuidar la zona, pero evitando que eso significara corromper la libertad de las criaturas. Sasuke tal vez preferiría mantenerla aislada donde nadie pudiese hacerle daño alguno, pero Naruto creía que ella debía exponerse a los peligros si así lo quería. Dos forma de cuidarla completamente diferentes.

- Bien – Yuki dejó el lápiz a un lado y se acomodó las gafas – Creo que hemos terminado por ahora, Naruto.

Naruto se levantó de su lugar y extendió una mano para que ella la estrechara. Al poco rato de que se hubo marchado, una cabeza de cabellos rosados se asomó por el hueco de la puerta. Había una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro de quien era la verdadera presa de la historia.

…

**La presa**

**III**

La sonrisa que le dirigió la terapeuta no logró tranquilizarla como seguramente era su objetivo. Pero de todos modos trató de parecer tranquila mientras se ubicaba en la butaca frente al escritorio.

- Hola de nuevo, Sakura – saludó la mujer. Sakura devolvió el saludo con otra sonrisa – La única chica del equipo, ¿eh? – entre sus manos bailaba el expediente - ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

- Ya estoy acostumbrada – respondió Sakura. Y era cierto. Tal vez hubiese sido una misión difícil en un comienzo, pero ahora ya no se imaginaba la vida sin esos dos. Ellos eran parte de su mundo, aunque muchas veces se negara a creerlo.

La terapeuta asintió, luego volvió la vista hacia el expediente y le echó a penas una hojeada. Ya lo había leído con detención antes.

- Veamos… - dijo – Dominas técnicas médicas muy avanzadas. ¿Eres capaz de reconstruir órganos y extremidades corporales?

- No, todavía no – replicó Sakura – Pero puedo sanar tejido y huesos lesionados.

- ¿Fracturas? – preguntó Yuki. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Hace unos días había restaurado el hombro dislocado de Naruto y el hueso entorno a la cueca ocular del ojo derecho de Sasuke. Antes de ello había practicado la técnica con animales, obteniendo resultados favorables en su primer intento y sorprendentes en los próximos intentos.

- Muy impresionante – la terapeuta sonrió y a Sakura las mejillas se le pusieron rojas – Imagino que ayudas un montón a tus compañeros durante las misiones.

- Lo intento – respondió, en un afán por parecer humilde. Dentro, esa vocecita molesta que siempre decía lo que ella no se atrevía a decir, estalló en un grito barbárico de triunfo.

La terapeuta se quitó las gafas y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Sus ojos inspeccionaron a Sakura del mismo modo en que antes había inspeccionado a Naruto y a Sasuke.

- ¿Sabes algo, Sakura? – preguntó – Uno de tus compañeros dijo que eras brillante en lo que hacías. ¿Puedes adivinar cuál de los dos fue?

¿De verdad? Como si hubiese siquiera algo de misterio en ello. Sakura no necesitaba que se lo dijesen para saberlo, porque el único que reconocía sus habilidades era y sería siempre…

- Naruto, por supuesto – pero la terapeuta sonrió de una forma tan extraña que Sakura ya no estuvo segura de que hubiere dado la respuesta correcta. ¿Acaso…?

- Fue Uchiha Sasuke – replicó entonces, y la mandíbula inferior de Sakura cayó hasta que el hueso crujió y ya no pudo ir más abajo.

- Tiene que ser una broma – fue lo primero que atinó a decir. Vamos, era Uchiha Sasuke, el tipo que le había estado haciendo la vida imposible desde que Kakashi la nombrara "supervisora" ¿Cómo era posible que en un mundo cuerdo él creyese que ella era "brillante"?

- No lo es – la terapeuta aprovechó para hacer la primera anotación sobre Sakura y su relación con Sasuke. Él pensaba algo determinado acerca de ella, pero jamás se lo había dicho, y por la reacción que ella acababa de tener, seguramente él manifestaba todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba. Un caso no extraño en adolescentes, siempre acostumbrados a no decir lo que pensaban para no parecer débiles.

El corazón de Sakura latía tan rápido que tal vez se notara a través de la ropa. ¿Brillante? Ni siquiera ella misma había pensaba así sobre sus habilidades. Destacable, sobresaliente, pero… ¿Brillante?

- Sakura – la terapeuta la trajo de nuevo a tierra – Veo que te he dejado perpleja.

- Más o menos… - Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Ya vale, estaba actuando como una tonta. Sasuke reconocía sus logros, sí, pero eso no significaba mucho más. Todavía no admitía que la quería, ni mucho menos que era importante para él. Aun así, su corazón no bajó el ritmo de sus latidos.

- Bien – Yuki sonrió – Ese era mi objetivo – hizo una pausa – Tienes una relación muy complicada con él, ¿no?

- ¿Complicada? – Sakura pensó en mentir, porque su relación con Sasuke era muchísimo peor que complicada. Era una completa malformación a la que no había de dónde agarrar. Pero finalmente resolvió que no serviría de nada engañar a una mujer que parecía darse cuenta de todo – Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar – esbozó una sonrisa forzada – Nos cuesta entendernos. Él es muy terco y yo… realmente no sé cómo explicarlo.

La terapeuta asintió con la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, se quitó las gafas y sus ojos volvieron a convertirse en dos rayos laser que penetraron la corteza cerebral de Sakura. Estaban buscando respuestas.

- ¿Te gusta ese chico? – preguntó. Sakura se apresuró a negarlo, pero la terapeuta acababa de hacer una pregunta retórica. En efecto, así lo confirmó cuando dijo – Sí, por supuesto que te gusta. Serías capaz de seguirlo al fin del mundo si él te lo propusiera, ¿no?

De nuevo interrumpió a Sakura cuando esta intentó replicar, porque allí las cosas estaban tan claras que no era ni siquiera necesario echarles un poco de agua. Desde un comienzo, Yuki se había percatada del lazo invisible que iba de Sasuke a Sakura y viceversa. Ambos se tenían atados el uno al otro, en un gesto de pertenencia que podría resultar un poco preocupante. Eran todavía demasiado jóvenes para experimentar tales sentimientos, y sin embargo, tal parecía que lo tenían muy claro aún sin saberlo.

- Él es tú punto de inflexión, Sakura – continuó. Dejó caer los codos sobre la mesa, inclinándose más con el objetivo de parecer más invasiva. Iba a llegar al fondo de ese romance – Y tú, por supuesto, eres el suyo.

- ¿Soy el punto de inflexión de Sasuke? – murmuró. Vale, eso era más irrisorio que Sasuke admitiendo que ella era brillante en lo que hacía. Además, tampoco entendía muy bien qué tenía que ver un término matemático en todo ello. Igualmente, su corazón latió más rápido que nunca.

- Lo eres – confirmó la mujer – Ese muchacho siente sobre ti una profunda pertenencia, ¿sabes? Eres como el animalito que le causa fascinación al coleccionista. Te quiere donde sus ojos puedan verte, donde solo sus manos puedan tocarte y donde desempeñes un papel en el que nada malo te ocurra y nadie te haga daño, ¿comprendes?

Sakura asintió, pero lo cierto era que no estaba entendiendo nada. Yuki volvió a su posición reclinada contra el asiento y Sakura lo agradeció, al menos así no parecía que intentaba meterse en su cabeza.

- Sakura – dijo – Puede que te parezca difícil de creer, pero entre tú y Sasuke no hay un problema real que yo deba solucionar. Ni lo hay entre tú y Naruto, ni mucho menos hay un problema entre ellos dos. Cada uno interpreta en la ecuación un papel tan perfecto que los roces que se producen no son más que nimiedades, ¿comprendes?

Esta vez, Sakura tuvo que admitir que no entendía, porque Yuki estaba comenzando a marearla. Que le hubiese dicho que Sasuke la veía como un animalito al que deseaba mantener controlado había sido suficiente para fundir su cerebro. Y era porque hasta entonces, ella siempre había creído que él deseaba la mayor distancia entre ellos.

- Bien – Yuki regresó a aquella postura en que inspeccionaba su cerebro, a lo que Sakura se irguió más en su lugar, presa de esa sensación de absorción mental – Después de la conversación que tuve con tus compañeros, llegué a la conclusión de que no necesitan mi ayuda, porque ustedes mismos han encontrado la solución a sus problemas – enseñó una sonrisa animosa que contagió a Sakura. Aun así, esta última todavía no entendía del todo lo que esa mujer sin edad quería decir – Piénsalo de este modo, Sakura. Sasuke y Naruto son dos fuerzas eléctricas que se repelen porque tienen la misma carga energética. Y tú, eres la energía positiva que los atrae, o bien la energía neutra que los mantiene en su lugar. Ellos se enfrentan, tú calmas las cosas. Del mismo modo, ellos responden a tu fuerza, manteniéndote protegida, ¿entiendes?

Lo entendía, claro. Solo que resultaba tan fascinante aquel descubrimiento, que no podía ser real. ¿Ella era tan importante en el equipo conformado por dos de los ninjas más fuertes de su promoción? ¿Era la chica que cohesionaba las fuerzas del egocéntrico Uchiha y el temerario y alborotado Uzumaki? Pues si acaso lo era, merecía un monumento tan grande como las cabezas talladas de los Hokages.

Sin poder contenerlo, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. A la par, una energía casi espasmódica comenzó a subir por sus piernas. Quería saltar y brincar. Pero se mantuvo allí porque debía interpretar aquel papel importante que la terapeuta le había asignado. La fuerza cohesionadora, sí señor.

- Ahora bien - siguió Yuki. Se acomodó los lentes – El modo en que tus compañeros se preocupan por ti es muy diferente. Y lo es porque los sentimientos que tienen hacia ti son diferentes…

Sakura juntó las manos con mucha fuerza, pensando que la terapeuta le diría lo que ella siempre había deseado escuchar. "Sasuke te ama, ese es el asunto. Se comporta así porque te ama, y siempre te ha amado" Pero Yuki no dijo nada de eso.

- La relación entre ustedes tres y los sentimientos que se profesan, se explican de una forma muy simple. Hay un rol para cada uno, ¿comprendes, Sakura? Ya te dije el papel de Sasuke. Eres el objeto de su fascinación, mientras que para Naruto eres uno de los tantos animales del bosque al que debe proteger, sin que por ello deba coartar tu libertad. Tú eres la presa, Sasuke el cazador y/o coleccionista, y Naruto es el guardabosque. Tres roles perfectamente representados y perfectamente cohesionados.

Con una sonrisa amplia en que enseñaba todos sus dientes blancos y regulares, la terapeuta pretendía que ella estuviera de acuerdo y que asintiera a todo ello como si se tratase de la teoría de la relatividad o la de la selección natural. Pero Sakura solo pudo pensar en que esa mujer volvía a decirle que era un animalito. ¿Dónde había quedado la fuerza cohesionadora en todo eso? Tan pronto como se lo preguntó, Yuki se echó a reír con ganas.

- Sakura – dijo luego, en una pausa entre risas – Eres la gran líder de este equipo, por dios. Solo intento hacer una analogía, ¿comprendes? Fuerza cohesionadora o presa, no importa. La cuestión en que es tu rol en este equipo es tan esencial que sin ti esos dos muchachos estarían perdidos en el espacio… - de pronto la risa desapareció de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una seriedad casi robótica – Y Sasuke sería sin duda el más perdido. La relación de ustedes dos es simplemente fascinante. Tanto así que me tomaré la molestia de conversar con ambos otro rato más, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Conversar conmigo y Sasuke? – repitió Skaura - ¿Los dos juntos?

- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo llamas, eh?

…

Sasuke no estaba en las butacas fuera de la consulta. Cuando le preguntó a Naruto, este le dijo que seguramente estaría fuera. Y en efecto allí estaba. Sentado en una baqueta de los jardines, mirando algún punto en el cielo.

- Sasuke – lo llamó. Él se volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, siendo tan borde como siempre. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella no pudo odiarlo, porque había sido receptora de una gran revelación.

- La terapeuta quiere hablar contigo – explicó.

- ¿De nuevo? – Sasuke hizo una mueca. Entonces ella procedió a aclare la situación, y aquello estuvo lejos de ponerlo de mejor humor. Simplemente porque no tenía muchas opciones – el Hokage iba a sancionarlo si se enteraba de que había abandonado la sesión a medio terminar – salió detrás de Sakura hacia la consulta.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, la tensión para Yuki fue tan perceptible en el aire como una capa flotando sobre sus cabezas. Con una sonrisa, los invitó a tomar asiento y su mente los imaginó como una pareja simplemente espectacular.

- ¿Cómo están, chicos? – preguntó. Acababa de conversar con Sakura, pero de todos modos, deseaba empezar desde cero, como si ellos no hubiesen estado allí antes.

Sakura respondió por ambos al decir que estaba bien. Sasuke se quedó en silencio, su cuerpo vuelto sutilmente hacia Sakura, como había estado antes. Yuki hizo una nota mental al respecto: Sasuke adoptaba esas conductas posesivas sin darse cuenta. Al mismo tiempo, anotó que Sakura no las rehuía, al contrario. Parecía buscarlas con aquella sutil inclinación hacia él.

- Los he citado a los dos porque deseo conocer más acerca de la relación que tienen – explicó. Sasuke entonces arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Relación? – preguntó, casi de modo burlesco.

Sakura hizo crujir un dedo. Allí estaba el demonio orgulloso que lo habitaba.

- Sí, relación – confirmó Yuki, sin pestañear – Entre Sakura y Naruto hay una profunda amistad, sin duda, pero entre ustedes… hay algo un poco más complicado.

Como ninguno de los dos respondió – y en cambio se lanzaron miradas circunstanciales – Yuki decidió continuar.

- Sasuke – lo llamó. Él la miró con tal fijeza que bien podía estar desafiándola a que dijera algo que no correspondía. Pero ella no se intimidaba con chicos de esa edad, no importaba qué tan guapo estuviese el chico en cuestión – Eres muy orgulloso, ¿no? Pero tu orgullo radica en éxitos ajenos, no en tus propios triunfos.

La expresión de Sasuke fue de tal desconcierto que Sakura temió que fuese a intentar hacer algo contra la terapeuta. Para salvarlo intervino con una de sus voces conciliadoras.

- Sasuke es uno de los mejores ninjas de su promoción – dijo – Y ese merito le corresponde solo a él.

Pero en lugar de recibir una muestra de agradecimiento por parte de Sasuke, este se limitó a murmurar que no necesitaba defensores. Él luchaba sus propias batallas, que eso ella lo tuviese bien claro. Entonces Sakura se volvió hacia él y le dijo que era un maldito arrogante que no agradecía absolutamente nada, a lo que enseguida Sasuke replicó que no soportaba que ella gritara cuando él estaba a menos de un maldito metro de distancia. Como tal vez aquella discusión fuera a extenderse indefinidamente en el tiempo, Yuki dio un suave golpe sobre la mesa y les recordó – por si lo habían olvidado – que ella estaba allí y que su consulta no era un cuadrilátero.

- Disculpe – Sakura guardó la compostura enseguida. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos a modo de desafío. No iba a agachar la cabeza, jamás. Pero estaba bien, porque la terapeuta tenía sus propias técnicas.

- No te preocupes, Sakura – dijo, sonriendo. Enfocó sus ojos analíticos en Sasuke - ¿No te gusta que una mujer te defienda, eh?

Sasuke apretó los labios.

- Creo que ya dejamos claro ese asunto – replicó – No he descalificado jamás a Sakura por su condición de mujer

Y aunque Sakura ya lo sabía, no pudo evitar emocionarse con aquellas palabras. Era lindo, de una forma complicada de entender, que Sasuke hablase así de ella, aun cuando en realidad no estuviese diciendo nada comprometedor.

Yuki, por su parte, encontró de dónde agarrarse. Sasuke había picado el anzuelo perfectamente.

- Lo sé – confirmó – Dijiste que ella era brillante en lo que hacía, ¿no?

Las mejillas de Sasuke se colorearon a tal intensidad que con ello confirmó haberlo dicho. Sakura hizo crujir todos los dedos a la vez, presa de una ansiedad que no podía mantener a raya estando allí sentada. Deseaba abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo en aquel hermoso rostro sonrosado. Cuando intentó decirle algo, sin embargo, él reaccionó de nuevo a la defensiva.

- No te emociones tanto, Sakura – dijo – Sigo creyendo que eres un estorbo en las misiones.

Yuki decidió intervenir antes de que otra pelea se desatara.

- Vale, Sasuke, no tienes que actuar así – contravino – Tus modos son muy bruscos, y Sakura no se lo merece. Si realmente piensas que ella es importante, tienes que decírselo.

- Como sea – él replicó, igualmente reacio. Sakura apretó los labios. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío?

- Bien – Yuki se inclinó hacia delante - ¿Puedes decirle a Sakura lo que piensas de ella? De seguro ella desea escucharlo.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura y la vio con los labios apretados. Una sensación extraña lo embargó luego de pensar en todo lo mal que la había tratado desde que ambos habían entrado allí. Odiaba ese lugar, sí, y odiaba que esa mujer intentara meterse en sus vidas, también, pero Sakura no tenía la culpa, joder. Encima lo había defendido. ¿Y si ella resolvía irse con Naruto después de que saliesen de esa incómoda situación?

- Mierda… - no pudo contener el improperio que salió de su boca – No sé qué decir, realmente no soy bueno con las palabras.

Yuki lo animó diciendo que podía decir cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, pero que tratara de ser honesto. Que no se dejara amedrentar por el orgullo, puesto que el orgullo a veces hacía un flaco favor. Era el motivo por el que muchas veces las personas realmente importantes en la vida se alejaban de nosotros.

Sakura aguantó la respiración tan pronto como él comenzó a hablar. No sabía si deseaba oírlo o por el contrario prefería que fuese un enigma para toda la vida. Al menos si él no tenía nada bueno que decir, ella no lo sabría. Para su mala suerte, la primera cosa que Sasuke dijo sobre ella fue algo malo.

- Es una completa molestia.

Con pesar, Sakura siguió oyendo.

- Y me vuelve loco porque nunca está quieta – ella lo miró frotarse el puente de la nariz – Da vueltas a mi alrededor como un mosquito, ¿sabe?

Yuki asintió. Había una sonrisa enorme en su rostro que definitivamente no era compartida por Sakura. La estaba llamando mosquito, por dios. ¿Qué podía tener de bueno eso?

- Tiene demasiada energía para mi gusto – continuó Sasuke. Volvió a rascarse el puente de la nariz, a la vez que le lanzaba a Sakura una mirada de reojo – Pero creo que eso no está del todo mal. Su sonrisa… bueno, es algo agradable de ver, supongo.

El sonrojo afloró a sus mejillas por segunda vez, haciéndolo lucir tan adorable que Sakura volvió a sentir el impulso de besarlo y de golpearlo y de besarlo de nuevo. Ella lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba, pero eso era tal vez lo que más le gustaba del asunto, que con él todo era como una montaña rusa en que los sentimientos subían y bajaban. Era el reto de enamorarse todos los días de él.

- ¿Te agrada la presencia de Sakura, entonces? – preguntó Yuki. Estaba inclinada sobre la mesa de tal modo que sus ojos estaban casi sobre la frente de Sasuke. En un sentido figurativo, claro.

- No me molesta del todo – fue la respuesta de Sasuke. Movió un poco la cabeza – Creo que incluso es necesaria… para el equipo, por supuesto.

- ¿Y para ti? – Yuki se inclinó un poco más - ¿Sakura es necesaria para ti?

La mirada que Sasuke le dirigió a Sakura de alguna forma fue respuesta suficiente. Así que cuando luego sacudió la cabeza y dijo que ya era demasiado lo que había hablado y que no deseaba seguir con esas cursilerías, Sakura no lo culpó ni estuvo molesta con él. Con una sonrisa aguardó a que fuese su turno. Y como ella no tenía trabas para decir lo que sentía, simplemente dejó fluir sus emociones y admitió que Sasuke era una persona importante para ella. Qué bien podía ser un gruñón la mayor parte del tiempo, un orgulloso y un completo egocéntrico, pero que en el fondo tenía un corazón como todos los demás que era más cálido de lo que él deseaba admitir. Ella lo quería por eso, porque él no se la pasaba adulando ni era como aquellas personas que decían cosas lindas sin siquiera sentirlas. Cuando él admitía algo de corazón, por tanto, debía estar diciendo la verdad. Luego miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa tan dulce, que él se vio forzado a apartar la mirada.

- Molesta – murmuró él, pero hubo una sonrisa fugaz en su rostro.

Yuki se mostró muy satisfecha con aquella pequeña actividad. No era tan complicado abrir un poco el corazón, ¿no? Sasuke se encogió de hombros y Sakura sonrió un poco turbada.

- Es increíble, chicos – agregó – La tensión sexual entre ustedes es simplemente increíble.

¿Qué? Ante la expresión perpleja de ambos, Yuki resolvió explicarles que desde su posición como espectador, ellos se veían como a punto de echarse el uno sobre el otro. Podía ser que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasasen discutiendo y peleando, pero la razón por la que lo hacían era la terrible tensión sexual que los invadía cada vez que estaban juntos. Discutir era una buena forma de confundir la verdadera razón por la que se alteraban tanto en presencia del otro.

- Explosivos – dedujo – Sus encuentros son explosivos, ¿no? Y creo que podrían darles un mejor provecho – enseguida movió la cabeza – En fin, supongo que son demasiado jóvenes aún para entenderlo. Llamen a Naruto, cerraremos esta sesión ahora mismo.

…

Naruto entró sintiendo el ambiente caldeado. Sasuke estaba sentado en profundo silencio y Sakura tenía las mejillas coloradas. No tuvo que preguntar nada porque la terapeuta pronto comenzó a bombardearlo con información de lo que había ocurrido allí y de lo que había pasado también durante las demás sesiones. Al final el asunto se resumía a un solo y simple asunto: ellos no tenían un solo problema. ¿Entonces por qué habían peleado? Nadie le había dicho a esa mujer el motivo de la discusión que los había llevado hasta allí en primer lugar.

Y cuando él decidió decirlo – más porque deseaba arreglar el asunto que por causar controversia – la terapeuta enfocó sus ojos alternativamente en Sasuke y en Sakura.

- Bien, eso nos pone en una situación diferente – dijo. Volvió a Naruto - ¿Te molesta que se hayan besado, Naruto?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

- Me molestó en un principio, sí – admitió – Pero no por la razón que usted está imaginando.

- ¿Y qué es lo que yo estoy pensando? – preguntó ella, sonriente.

- No estoy enamorado de Sakura ni nada por el estilo – confesó. Sasuke no pudo contener el impulso que lo llevó a inclinarse un poco más hacía Sakura. Que ni se le ocurriera enamorarse tampoco.

- Lo sé, Naruto – ella sonrió – Me di cuenta de inmediato. Te preocupas muchísimo por ella, pero no la amas, al menos no en un sentido romántico.

- Me preocupo por ella, sí – Naruto miró a Sakura, que a su vez lo miró a él – No quiero que sufra. Y el teme siempre la hace llorar.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, Sasuke no intentó defenderse de aquella acusación. Sí la hacía llorar todo el tiempo, y la ofendía constantemente. Hasta hace algunos días incluso había cuestionado sus habilidades de llevar a puerto al equipo en ausencia de Kakashi. Había incluso negado su autoridad, haciéndola pasar momentos humillantes. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque él era incapaz de admitir los efectos que ella tenía sobre él.

- ¿Crees que Sasuke no es bueno para ella? – cuestionó Yuki.

- No, bueno no lo sé – Naruto se rascó la cabeza de nuevo – Supongo que tampoco es malo para ella.

- Deberías dejar de hablar, dobe – le dijo Sasuke, pero no estaba buscando pelea – Eres patético cuando se trata de explicar algo.

- No soy peor que tu tratando de expresar tus emociones – replicó este, luego sonrió un poco avergonzado – Creo que ambos apestamos, ¿no?

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero indudablemente pensaba lo mismo. Hasta hoy no había hecho más que actuar como un idiota porque no era capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos, ni de admitir que Sakura era algo más que una molesta mota rosada que daba vueltas a su alrededor. Era una mujer fuerte, bonita y con enormes posibilidades de hacer feliz a cualquier hombre. Él, sin embargo, pocas posibilidades tenía de hacer feliz a una mujer. Vamos, si su mejor técnica era la de decir frases venenosas y crueles. Que ella lo quisiera, era casi una cuestión de milagro. Así que, por supuesto que él solo podría ser feliz con ella, y solo podría hacerla feliz a ella.

…

La terapeuta dio por finalizada la sesión cuando eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde y a Naruto comenzaba a dolerle el estómago de pura hambre. Porque no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo, se adelantó a Sakura y Sasuke, y pronto estuvo demasiado lejos, en algún puesto de ramen probablemente.

Sasuke y Sakura, por tanto, se quedaron solos en medio de la sala de espera. Había un largo pasillo que llevaba hasta la salida que tendrían que recorrer en la compañía del otro, pero no estaban seguros de poder llegar hasta la salida sin que la tensión entre ellos los hiciese explotar como siempre. Intentaron hacer las paces con un apretón de manos, solo que mientras lo hacían se sintieron completamente patéticos. En un gesto mecánico, se soltaron y emprendieron el camino por el largo corredor.

- Así que… - murmuró ella, solo para matar el silencio - ¿Tensión sexual, eh?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. En esos años había crecido considerablemente de estatura. Estaba en un metro ochenta por lo menos.

- Seguramente es la que tu irradias hacia mí – replicó, medio en broma. Sakura le dio un golpe en el brazo que resultó hasta amistoso.

- O la tensión sexual que te despierta mi hermosa sonrisa – respondió, aludiendo a las palabras que él mismo había dicho. Después de haber admitido que le gustaba su sonrisa, ella no lo dejaría en paz.

- O la que yo despierto en ti cada vez que digo algo desde el corazón – lanzó él, también aludiendo a lo que ella había dicho hace un rato. Bien, podía ser que fuere una completa cursi con eso, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Para salvarse, decidió atacar.

- Sigue soñando – y lo miró. Había una repentina sonrisa soberbia en aquellos apetitosos labios que ella ya había probado - ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

- Me estas mirando la boca – replicó –Me quieres dar un beso, ¿no?

Ella inmediatamente apartó la mirada de aquellos labios y negó con la cabeza.

- Ni loca – replicó – Y ni se te ocurra tratar de besarme cómo has hecho hasta ahora.

- Oh, vamos – él casi soltó una risa – Como si te hubiera molestado. Fuiste increíblemente receptiva.

Sakura intentó de darle otro golpe en el hombro, pero él frenó su mano a tiempo y la jaló hacia él. La cercanía fue tan repentina, que ella se quedó helada. Su corazón, a su vez, comenzó a latir desbocadamente. ¿Iba a besarla?

- Tus pupilas… - murmuró él – Están dilatadas.

- Me has tomado por sorpresa – susurró ella.

- ¿Sí? ¿No es tal vez… tensión sexual? – era extraño que Sasuke estuviese jugando de ese modo con ella, y que después de lo que había ocurrido dentro de la consulta de la terapeuta, el volviese a aquel comportamiento desconcertante de hace algunos días. Pero lo más extraño era que ahora mismo a ella le gustaba un montón ese comportamiento. Y quería jugar, sí, realmente deseaba jugar y quemarse por completo.

- ¿Y si lo es, qué? – se inclinó un poco hacia él - ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- Se me ocurren un par de cosas – respondió él, acercándose un poco de modo que sus narices se rozaron. Luego él atrapó suavemente uno de sus labios y succionó de tal modo que a ella se le borró toda la razón y lógica del cerebro.

Pasando las manos alrededor de su cuello, Sakura lo atrajo para besarlo con rabia y hambre. Pronto estuvieron dando un perfecto preludio de escena erótica en medio del pasillo de paredes blancas. Entonces, porque no querían detenerse, él consiguió alzarla en el aire y así ella trenzó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, permitiéndole a él conducirla a alguna parte más privada. Atropelladamente y entre besos, él fue tentando puertas hasta que dieron con un baño de visitas. Sin encender la luz siquiera, Sasuke la dejó sobre el lavabo y comenzó a besarla por todas partes. La deseaba, sí, tanto que no si quiera sabía el momento exacto en que su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar así por ella. Probablemente fuera cuando la besó por primera vez, o podía ser que siempre la hubiera deseado, pero su orgullo no le hubiera permitido darse cuenta. De cualquier forma, mucho no importaba. Porque ella estaba allí ahora y era suya, y él se aseguraría de que lo fuera para siempre.

Cuando comenzaba a desnudarla, alguien imprudente tocó la puerta y preguntó si el baño estaba ocupado, que estaba a punto de hacerse pis. Nada menos romántico que ello, claro. Y tuvo el efecto de bajarles la libido hasta que alcanzó el cero. Sasuke se apartó, viendo una última vez la expresión azorada y excitada de Sakura, y ella intentó cubrirse los pechos con la casi desecha ropa. Del otro lado volvieron a golpear la puerta.

- ¡Ya salgo! – respondió Sasuke en un grito que fue pura frustración. Sakura notó que estaba excitado, y aunque no sabía mucho del asunto, tuvo deseos de comprobar hasta qué punto podía llevarlos a ambos aquella tensión. Cuando él se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

- No era un buen lugar, de todos modos – dijo ella. Él asintió.

- Era un pésimo lugar, lo sé – convino. Sakura extendió una mano antes de que él se dispusiera a girar el pestillo para abrir la puerta. Recibió una mirada por encima del hombro.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa…? – preguntó – Ya sabes, entre nosotros.

Ya le había preguntado una vez eso y él había respondido diciendo que no lo sabía, pero que no volvería a besarla. Aquello le había roto el corazón y las esperanzas. ¿Él respondería lo mismo otra vez? ¿Después de que habían abierto sus corazones – de alguna u otra forma – él se negaría quererla?

Como él respondió que no lo sabía, ella quiso echarse a llorar. Bajó la cabeza, en un afán por ocultar sus propias lágrimas, solo que Sasuke – como no había hecho aquella vez – se acercó y con una mano le hizo levantar la barbilla de nuevo.

- No lo sé porque no soy el único que decide en esto, ¿verdad? – dijo. Ella lo miró con intensidad – Estamos en un baño y hay un idiota afuera esperando para entrar, así que no creo que sea lugar para hablar de esto, pero… - presionó su barbilla con los dedos – Supongo que esto es el comienzo de algo. Algo grande.

- Sí… - Sakura sonrió. Enseguida se limpió la lagrima de un manotazo – Salgamos de aquí de una vez, o ese tipo se orinará en sus pantalones.

Sasuke materializó una sonrisa antes de asentir con la cabeza. Luego la cogió fuertemente de la cintura y la ayudó a bajar del lavabo. Mientras aun la tenía en brazos, ella aprovechó para acariciarle el cabello y darle un discreto beso en la frente. No cabía duda de que seguirían peleando, y llevándose como el perro y el gato la mayor parte del tiempo, porque era parte de su relación explosiva y confrontacional. Pero tendrían sus momentos románticos también, en los que se amarían y transmitirían emociones que solo ellos mismos sabrían. Al fin y al cabo, nadie más que ellos debía saber lo que uno sentía por el otro, ¿verdad?

**...**

**¡Continuará!**

Bien, solo queda un capitulo más y esta breve historia llega a su fin.

En el próximo capitulo, regresa Kakashi de su misión y tal vez no descubra que algo a cambiado entre Sasuke y Sakura por que - como ya quedó claro - ellos seguirán llevándose como el perro y el gato, pero teniendo sus momentos romanticones que solo conocerán ellos. No podía ser de otro modo, ¿no? Son Sasuke y Sakura jaja Habrá un flashback también, con lo que ocurrió entre Sasuke y Kakashi.

En fin, si desean continuación, ya saben. Y si desean decirme algo, también, ya saben.

Un review alegra el corazón de esta escritora de word. Un review me da vida

**Donna Key.**


End file.
